


smithereens

by shgdbiarstwo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual, Disaster Gays, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern, Prom, Reddie, School, bowers will beat the shit out of richie, emocjonalne ameby, human disasters, i love those gays, teenage years
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgdbiarstwo/pseuds/shgdbiarstwo
Summary: Ostatni rok w szkole, pierwsza praca, kłótnie w domu, przygotowania do egzaminów i niewypowiedziane uczucia do jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół mogą przytłoczyć każdego zwykłego nastolatka. Richie Tozier na ogół umie sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić dzięki grupie otaczających go ludzi i naturalnemu mechanizmowi obronnemu składającego się z pokręconego humoru i sarkazmu. Przyjaciele jednak nie wiedzą, co dzieje się w jego głowie i sercu, a humor czasami szwankuje przy Eddiem Kaspbraku, którego najchętniej chwyciłby za dłoń i pocałował.





	1. rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction oparte jest na IT, choć w gruncie rzeczy czuć tu bardziej filmy, niż książki. Poza tym jest to modern highschool au, czyli tak naprawdę wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. Frajerzy nigdy nie walczyli z Pennywisem, to po prostu nie te lata. Bohaterowie nie należą do mnie, ja tu tylko sprzątam ten mess, zwany emocjami fanów po drugiej części. Nie podaję obsady, bo wszyscy wiemy, kto jest kim, a Klub Frajerów jest kilka lat starszy niż w pierwszej części, więc dajemy się ponieść wyobraźni. Nie jest to fix it fic, ale możecie go za takiego traktować, oki, buziaki, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba!

Małe dzieci często skarżą się do rodziców na potwory, które śpią pod ich łóżkami. Potwory z wielkimi, świdrującymi oczami, kilkunastocentymetrowymi kłami i ostrymi jak brzytwy pazurami. Potwory te podobno wciągają dzieci pod materac oraz zjadają je w ciszy. W przypadku Klubu Frajerów potworem tym było zbliżające się wielkimi krokami ukończenie szkoły, a co za tym idzie — wejście w dorosłość.

I nikt z calutkiej siódemki nie był na to ani trochę przygotowany.

Jasne mieli mniejsze lub większe plany. Czekali na listowne odpowiedzi dotyczące przyjęcia na wymarzone uczelnie. Eddie Kaspbrak na przykład już szukał przyszłego miejsca zamieszkania, zwracając uwagę na to, aby było blisko apteki, tak na wszelki wypadek. Richie Tozier nie miał za to żadnego planu. Dostał się na jeden z wymarzonych uniwersytetów, ale działał bez żadnego, choćby najmniejszego planu. Wydawać by się mogło, że tylko on miał to tak bardzo w dupie, choć prawda była zupełnie inna. Bo przecież się przejmował. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nawet jeśli mu nie wyjdzie, a college bez najlepszych przyjaciół naprawdę okaże się taką tragedią, jak przypuszczał, wykombinuje coś nowego. Był przecież zaradny.

Poza tym miał Stana. Ten nudziarz na pewno pomógłby mu coś wymyślić. Oczywiście po wcześniejszym obrzuceniu go poważnym i pełnym irytacji spojrzeniem, na które powinien spisać patent, było bowiem tak charakterystyczne, że Richie mógł je opisać w nocy o północy. Zresztą, Stanley Uris miał to do siebie, że nawet gdy był zirytowany, wciąż zadawał się z Richiem i resztą frajerów. Co prawda nie chodzili już tak często do Barrens, nie włóczyli się całymi dniami po Derry, nie kąpali się w rzece Kenduskeag, ale całą siódemkę wciąż łączyła wielka więź, której nie mogli i — przede wszystkim — nie chcieli się pozbyć.

Jednak każdy, kto przyjaźnił się z „Niewyparzoną Gębą" Tozierem, musiał przyznać, że największa więź łączyła go z Kaspbrakiem, najdrobniejszym z grupy, choć jednym z najbardziej wyszczekanych. Obcy mogli stwierdzić, że łączy ich relacja niemal braterska, inni powiedzieliby, że są w sobie absolutnie i z wzajemnością zakochani, choć żaden z nich nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Prawdziwsze było jednak to drugie stwierdzenie, na które wskazywały wyraźne gesty, te sygnały, które sobie wysyłali. Kłócili się jak stare małżeństwo, mieli się nawzajem dość, a Richie kochał rzucać chamskimi tekstami o ruchaniu matki Eddiego, co Eddie zwykle kwitował czystą frustracją, bogatą gestykulacją i soczystymi wyzwiskami. Niewyparzona Gęba, choć nie należał do najbardziej szczerych i otwartych emocjonalnie ludzi, często okazywał Eddiemu uczucia. Może nie w takim sensie, w jakim powinien, ale chociażby zapytanie o to, jak mu minął dzień, było czymś wyjątkowym, patrząc na jego charakter. Wiele o jego uczuciach do Kaspbraka mówiła też sytuacja, w której znajdowali się podczas wspólnej nauki z Billem, Mikiem, Benem i Stanem.

Eddie siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic na kanapie w salonie Hanscomów, a Richie skorzystał z okazji i położył się na sofie, kładąc głowę na nogach przyjaciela. Nie zapytał o pozwolenie, w końcu w jego oczach wyglądało to tak, jakby robił to tylko po to, aby mu dokuczyć, co miał w swoim zwyczaju. Reszta chłopaków była zbyt zajęta robieniem zadań algebraicznych przy stole, żeby zwrócić na nich uwagę.

Nie zamierzał udawać, że nie chciało mu się spać, gdy tak leżał z głową na ciepłych nogach Edsa, ale starał się skupić na trzymanym nad głową podręczniku. Musiał jednak przyznać, że było to ciężkie. W końcu ścierpły mu ręce od trzymania książki w ten sposób. Położył ją na klatce piersiowej z cichym westchnieniem. Poprawił okulary i odchrząknął, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę Kaspbraka. Ten go jednak zignorował, wpatrzony w dwieście pięćdziesiątą dziewiątą stronę podręcznika do algebry. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, z początku nic nie mówiąc, choć miał ochotę rzucić jakimś typowym dla siebie, naprawdę głupim tekstem. Miał wiele pomysłów, jak mógłby to zrobić, ale każdy jeden wydawał się głupszy od drugiego.

— Dostanie dobrej oceny z testu nie uchroni cię przed tym, że będziesz wiecznym prawiczkiem, Eds.

Tozier nie sądził, że te słowa zadziałają aż tak dobrze. Eddie gwałtownie zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na poduszkę obok. Spiorunował bruneta wzrokiem, prychając przy tym jak naburmuszony kot.

— Możesz się zamknąć choć na chwilę, cymbale? Próbujemy się uczyć. Nie wszyscy jesteśmy Richardem „Nic Się Nie Uczyłem, A Dostałem A" Tozierem.

— Wynoszenie większości wiedzy z zajęć to nie tylko moja cecha osobowości, prawda, Stan? — zapytał, patrząc na Urisa. Ten jednak zupełnie go zignorował, delikatnie przygryzając długopis i odgarniając swoje kręcone włosy na bok.

— Wynoszenie wiedzy z zajęć wcale nie jest cechą osobowości.

— Jest moją...

— Możesz się po prostu zamknąć? Wszyscy będziemy za to wdzięczni — przerwał mu Eddie, pocierając skronie palcami zupełnie tak, jakby od pierdolenia Richa zaczęła boleć go głowa.

Richie już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Eddie położył łokieć na jego klatce piersiowej, oparł się na nim i rozłożył podręcznik do algebry na jego twarzy. Kaspbrak powinien żałować, że nie mógł w tej chwili zobaczyć miny Richa przepełnionej irytacją, bo miałby nie lada satysfakcję. W końcu zwykle to właśnie Niewyparzona Gęba był tym, który irytował wszystkich dookoła, a nie tym irytowanym.

— Bev przyznałaby mi rację.

Usłyszał parsknięcie i zdusił przekleństwo, kiedy poczuł, jak łokieć Edsa mocniej wbija mu się w żebra.

Co za kutasiarz. Jak on mógł z nim chcieć spędzać czas, gdy ta mała gnida traktowała go w ten sposób? Musiał być masochistą, skoro każdy najmniejszy dotyk i uśmiech tego gnojka sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana, a myśli szalały bardziej niż zwykle. Zdecydowanie jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, że ma motylki w brzuchu. To nie było to. W końcu flaki nie grały mu marsza i nic nie latało mu po żołądku. Po prostu czuł to dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele, gdy myślał o Kaspbraku. To było dziwne. Choć podświadomie wiedział, co to za uczucie, nie przyznawał przed sobą tego, że było ono typowe dla osób zakochanych. W końcu chciał wpisywać się w przyjęte przez społeczeństwo normy; chciał byc normalnym, heteroseksualnym nastolatkiem. Tym bardziej że Derry było miastem małym, a plotki roznosiły się w nim w błyskawicznym tempie. A ostatnim czego potrzebował, był brak akceptacji ze strony rodziców wraz z kolejnymi kłótniami, których z pewnością nie byłby w stanie uniknąć zaszywaniem się w swoim pokoju i głośnym słuchaniem Led Zeppelin na nieprzepuszczających dźwięku słuchawkach.

— S-swoją drogą, gdzie jest Bev? — zapytał Bill, unosząc wzrok znad arkusza z zadaniami, który dzielnie rozwiązywał ze skupioną miną.

Eddie przestał tak bardzo naciskać łokciem w żebra Richiego i przesunął podręcznik tak, żeby ten mógł cokolwiek widzieć. Wysłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może jej tata nie wypuścił jej z domu? — zapytał cicho Ben.

— E tam, pierdolicie głupoty. Przecież poszła na rozmowę o pracę — powiedział Rich pewny swoich słów. 

Czemu był tego taki pewny? Bo wiedział. Po prostu wiedział. W końcu sam ją w tej pracy zarekomendował, gdy usłyszał, że szuka dorywczej roboty po szkole i w weekendy.

Reszta o tym nie wiedziała, oczywiście, że nie. To znaczy, mogli wiedzieć o Beverly, ale o Richiem? Richie w życiu nie przyznałby na głos tego, że zaczął zarabiać tych kilkadziesiąt dolarów tygodniowo, aby uzbierać satysfakcjonującą sumę na wyprowadzkę z Maine i zaczęcie od nowa w Los Angeles. Musiał się wyrwać z tej dziury. Nie dlatego, że nie kochał swoich rodziców i przyjaciół, a dlatego, że małe miasta bywały... przytłaczające dla takiej osoby, jak on. Nawet jeśli uparcie twierdził i starał się udowodnić to, że wpisywał się w szeroko przyjęte normy społeczne, nie chciał wiecznie żyć w niezgodzie z samym sobą. Marzył o życiu w wielkim mieście, w którym nikt go nie zna, nikt nie będzie go oceniał, nikt nie zacznie się śmiać z jego przednich zębów, ogromnej wady wzroku czy nosa. Lubił zwracać na siebie uwagę, ale nie chciał robić tego w Derry. Mógłby żyć wszędzie, byle nie na tym zapyziałym zadupiu.

Poza tym były też inne powody, czemu zdecydował się na znalezienie dorywczej pracy, w której uczył się podczas przerw i powtarzał informacje wyniesione z zajęć gdy nakładał lody nieznajomym. Nie chciał spędzać swojego wolnego czasu w domu, bo o ile w lecie, wiosną i jesienią zawsze mógł się włóczyć z przyjaciółmi po Barrens, mógł wchodzić do rzeki czy też straszyć Eddiego tym, że nabawił się syfilisu przez podniesienie zyżytej prezerwatywy, o tyle w zimie było to ciężkie do zrealizowania. A wszystko to głównie z powodu ciężkich zim, które były tak typowe dla ich stanu znajdującego się na północnym wschodzie kraju.

I jasne, mógłby iść na jakiś bliższy uniwersytet, ale z jego zamiłowaniem do wolności i ciepłych dni? Odpowiedź na pytanie, czemu chce wybrać się do Kalifornii, była oczywista.

Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły problemy w domu. Problemy, których wcale nie powodował, bo to rodzice wciągali go do swoich kłótni. I nie zamierzał ukrywać, że trochę mu ulżyło po tym, jak usłyszał o ich rozwodzie. Co prawda nie uśmiechało mu się słuchanie do końca roku szkolnego o tym, że tata jest bucem, który stracił pracę i się „kurwił", jak to określała jego mama, ale przynajmniej mógł wieczorami się uczyć przez te kilkanaście minut, spamować memami na grupowej konwersacji z przyjaciółmi lub wychodzić przez okno oraz włóczyć się po okolicy, mając nadzieję, że Bev lub Ben będą mu towarzyszyć.

Oczywiście nie mówił o tym chłopakom. O całej tej aferze wiedziała tylko Beverly, której musiał co nieco wyjaśnić, skoro dopytywała, po co mu praca w jednej z lokalnych lodziarni, do której chodziły tylko rodziny z dziećmi i starsze panie, dające spore napiwki. Ale reszta? Cholera, jasne, że nie powiedział. Nie chciał, żeby patrzyli na niego w inny sposób. Nie chciał widzieć litości w oczach najlepszych przyjaciół; nie chciał słyszeć „ojej, to słabo", bo doskonale wiedział, że „to słabo", że jego ojciec, w którego się chcąc nie chcąc wdał w osiemdziesięciu procentach i którego zawsze niesamowicie podziwiał, okazał się gnojkiem, który zranił żonę oraz miał na boku kochankę. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że chłopaki znali go na tyle dobrze, że nie mówiliby takich głupot i nie patrzyliby na niego jak na dziecko z rozbitej rodziny. I, przede wszystkim, nie zaczęliby go osądzać. Wciąż jednak mówienie o problemach i uczuciach kłóciło się z byciem grupowym śmieszkiem. A wolał pozostać tym irytującym dupkiem, ich klubową maskotką,  _ Buckym Beaverem _ , choć jego przednie zęby nie były już tak duże, jak przed laty.

Nie miał już nic wspólnego z bobrami. Jedynym, co go z nim wiązało, były dziecinne żarty o czochraniu bobra, których wciąż czasami nadużywał, szczególnie w kontekście matki Eddiego.

Nie, żeby był wredny czy chamski, choć mu się to zdarzało. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czemu na cel obrał sobie właśnie mamę Kaspbraka. Może przez to, że zachowywała się tak, jakby Eddie wiecznie był na celowniku Latającego Potwora Spaghetti, który zagrażał jego zdrowiu, życiu i poziomowi cholesterolu. A może po prostu lubił denerwować drobnego bruneta, który naprawdę uroczo wyglądał, gdy się na niego złościł. 

Swoją drogą, nie przepadał za mamą Edsa. Nie tylko dlatego, że wydawała się zaborcza i wciskała chłopakowi swoje zdanie, strasząc, że jak nie będzie połykał pierdyliarda witamin, to wyłysieje przed trzydziestym rokiem życia i umrze w wieku czterdziestu lat. Poza tym wyczuwał, że Sonia Kaspbrak za nim nie przepada, czy to przez jego odzywki, nad którymi nie myślał, czy też przez ten domniemany zły wpływ na jej syna, który od zawsze w towarzystwie paczki przyjaciół był zupełnie innym dzieckiem, niż przy matce. Po pierwsze, przeklinał. Po drugie, był pełen złości. Był taką fasolką, słodką cynamonową bułką, która potrafiłaby się na tobie zemścić i skopać tyłek.

I to wcale nie było tak, że Richie zemsty tej doświadczał właśnie w tej chwili. Wcale nie.

Nie wiedział jedynie, za co Eds się na nim mścił, ale coś musiało być tego powodem, był tego w stu procentach pewien.

— Beverly znalazła pracę? Gdzie? — zapytał zaciekawiony Mike, opierając głowę na dłoni. Czarne włosy, które miał dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, układały mu się w loki typowe dla urody czarnego chłopaka.

— Czemu pytacie mnie, ja nic nie wiem — odpowiedział Tozier, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, uwalniając się tym samym spod łokcia oraz książki Eddiego.

Położył podręcznik na kolanach przyjaciela oraz oparł się o kanapę, szeroko rozkładając ręce na poduszkach w ten sposób, że niewiele mu brakowało do obejmowania Kaspbraka lewym przedramieniem. Zdjął okulary i zaczął je przecierać skrajem swojej koszulki z kolorowym napisem „born this way". Dziś nie ubrał jednej ze swoich wzorzystych koszul. Jeszcze nie zwariował na tyle, aby marnować perfekcyjnie dobrany zestaw na taką pogodę. Przecież nie chciał chować tak pięknej koszuli pod ciepłą, zimową kurtką.

Los Angeles. Kalifornia. Kolejny powód wyjazdu. Chodzenie codziennie w ulubionych koszulach. Marzenie, którego nie mógł spełnić w Derry. A w szczególności nie zimą.

— Najwidoczniej coś jednak wiesz, skoro to ty powiedziałeś, że poszła na rozmowę — rzucił Ben, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Nie był już tak pulchny, jak kiedyś i w gruncie rzeczy Richie często nazywał go przystojnym w myślach. Był pewien, że w przyszłości będzie miał masę dziewczyn, które cały czas do niego wzdychają i stalkują na Instagramie. Zakładając oczywiście, że za dziesięć lat Instagram wciąz będzie na topie. 

— Po prostu napomknęła mi o tym dziś w szkole, gdy poszliśmy zapalić koło śmietników.

Tozier naprawdę dziękował Bogu za to, że był dobrym kłamcą. Bo owszem, był tego dnia zapalić z Bev podczas lunchu, ale nie rozmawiali wtedy o pracy. Rozmawiali o tym, że Bowers wygląda dzisiaj, jakby go życie pogryzło i wypluło, zastanawiali się nad tym, czy Bowers skończy szkołę, czy kiedykolwiek kogoś zaliczy z tą fryzurą, która jasno wskazywała na zamiłowanie do odległych czasów. Bo jaki normalny dziewiętnastolatek nosi taką fryzurę? Serio? Krócej z przodu, dłużej z tyłu? Biznes z przodu, impreza z tyłu? Jak ktoś taki, jak Henry Bowers mógł komukolwiek dokuczać? Czy on się nigdy w lustrze nie widział?

— Kiedyś umrzecie przez to palenie. Mówię ci, Rich, kiedyś umrzecie i nie będzie to przyjemna śmierć — mruknął Eddie, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. — Tylko mówię. Róbcie sobie co chcecie, ale nie przyjde na wasze pogrzeby za dwadzieścia lat. 

Niewinność w brązowych oczach była w stanie przekonać każdego do tego, że Edward Kaspbrak jest perfekcyjnym nastolatkiem, który nigdy nie pił, nie palił, ani nie ćpał. Co w gruncie rzeczy było prawdą. Lubił za to przypominać niektórym z Klubu Frajerów o tym, że nie są tak perfekcyjni, jak on.

— A jaka śmierć jest według ciebie przyjemna? — zapytał Rich, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, który sam cisnął mu się na usta.

— Strzał w głowę wydaje się najlepszą śmiercią. Na pewno najszybszą. Nie to, co rak, wykrwawienie się na śmierć po podcięciu żył albo dostanie kulki w brzuch — stwierdził Stanley, nie unosząc nawet głowy znad zeszytu.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z konsternacją, choć na twarzy Billa malowało się też wyraźne zmartwienie.

— N-n-nawet t-tak nie żartuj, S-stan — powiedział, odgarniając prostą, brązową grzywkę, która czasami opadała mu na oczy. 

Bill, choć ostatnio jąkał się coraz mniej, wciąż to robił, szczególnie kiedy ktoś powiedział coś, co go zdenerwowało lub zmartwiło. A słowa Stana były jak najbardziej podejrzane.

— Przepraszam, Bill. To były tylko proste fakty.

Potrzebowali zmiany tematu. I choć Richie nie miał ochoty przerywać tej chwili, musiał się odezwać. Już otwierał usta, aby rzucić jakimś żartem lub zacząć naśladować głos zatroskanej o stan psychiczny Urisa babci Rachel, gdy usłyszał głos Mike'a.

— Chłopaki, wygadywanie głupot jest dostatecznym dowodem na to, że wszyscy jesteśmy już zmęczeni nauką. Idziemy do Barrens, co wy na to? Potrzebujemy dotlenienia.

— Oczywiście, że go potrzebujemy. Bez porządnego dotlenienia nie będą nam działać niektóre potrzebne do życia członki — rzucił Tozier bez większego namysłu.

Eddie zasłonił usta dłonią, Bill się roześmiał, Mike popatrzył na niego oniemiały, Ben ukrył twarz za kartką z zadaniami, a Stan popatrzył na niego jak na największego idiotę wszechświata.

—  _ Beep, beep, Richie _ — powiedział i zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę. Przeczesał swoje jasnobrązowe loki, nie spuszczając osądzającego wzroku z przyjaciela-pajaca.

_ Beep, beep, Richie _ było ich ulubionym hasłem, które wypowiadali zawsze, kiedy przesadzał z żartami. Tak naprawdę, Tozier nie słyszał tego nigdy tylko z ust Eddiego, który wydawał się mieć wyrąbane na jego teksty. Każdy go w jakiś sposób śmieszył, chyba że dotyczył bezpośrednio jego wzrostu, astmy lub Sonii Kaspbrak. Ale, nawet gdy zaczepki go dotykały, nie mówił słynnego hasła ostrzegawczego. Zwykle odwdzięczał się pięknym za nadobne.

— No co? Nie moja wina, że pomyślałeś o kutasach, skoro ja naturalnie miałem na myśli nogi i ręce. — Z miną niewiniątka wzruszył ramionami. Założył okulary, poprawiając je przez chwilę na nosie, aby ułożyły się we właściwy sposób.

Oczywiście, że musiał skłamać i w tej sprawie. Jak na Richiego przystało, musiał rzucić żartem tego typu, który miał utwierdzać wszystkich w przekonaniu, że jest taki dojrzały, taki  _ dorosły _ , że zna się na sprawach związanych z seksem i ludzką seksualnością, choć prawda była zupełnie inna. Z całej grupy to on wiedział o sobie najmniej. A przynajmniej tak twierdził, wierząc, że wszyscy otaczający go ludzie, jego najlepsi przyjaciele, są heteroseksualni i wyśmialiby go, gdyby przyznał, że czuje coś do Eddiego. A Eddie zrobiłby to jako pierwszy. Splunąłby mu w twarz. Albo by spróbował, bo był za niski, a i jego plucie nie było tak spektakularne, aby splunąć wyższej od siebie osobie prosto w okulary.

A gra pozorów była w porządku. W porządku dla niego i jego przyjaciół.

Nie w porządku dla jego splątanych uczuć i pełnych wewnętrznej homofobii myśli.

Cóż, dotlenienie było dobrym pomysłem. Może na świeżym powietrzu przestałby myśleć o sprawach, które dręczyły go, gdy patrzył na Edsa i grupę najlepszych przyjaciół.


	2. rozdział II

Hanscom zwariował. Musiał zwariować. Richie nie miał innego wyjaśnienia na wyciągnięcie ich do kryjówki frajerów w czasie największej chlapy. Był w stanie zrozumieć wszystko, nawet tę jego miłość do boysbandów i haiku, ale tego? Nigdy w życiu.

Gdyby chociaż pogoda była odpowiednia, ale na początku marca w Maine zawsze była ona raczej niekorzystna. W nocy wciąż mógł występować przymrozek, a w dzień temperatura nie przekraczała na ogół dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza. I choć tego dnia pogoda była dość ładna, dzień wcześniej widać było jeszcze gdzieniegdzie śnieg, a w nocy były dwa stopnie na minusie. Przynajmniej z tego, co słyszał Tozier. Pogoda nie była bowiem centrum jego zainteresowań, to tylko jego mama zaczynała rozmowę od rzucenia ciekawostki dotyczącej obecnej temperatury w Derry. Dla Richa liczyło się tylko to, czy było słonecznie, ciepło, czy może padało lub było zimno.

Z zadowoleniem przyjął do świadomości te dziesięć stopni i słońce, które uwolniło się zza depresyjnych chmur. Niekoniecznie cieszyło to za to wszechobecne błoto i topniejący śnieg. Tym bardziej że był to jego pierwszy wolny dzień w środku tygodnia od... Od dwóch tygodni? Może od trzech.

Chęć spędzenia czasu z bliskimi przyjaciółmi z nim wygrała. Zawsze wygrywała. Nieraz nie umiał usiedzieć w pracy, gdy pisali, że spotykają się u Billa albo Bena. Czasem u Stana, gdy jego rodziców nie było w domu. Richiego często z nimi nie było oraz zawsze znajdywał inne wymówki, lecz musieli coś podejrzewać. Tym razem jednak nie mógł sobie odmówić włóczenia się z bandą frajerów. I nie narzekał, nawet kiedy usłyszał, że będą sprzątać po zimie w ich kryjówce. Nie mówił też o tym, że póki co nie ma sensu sprzątać, bo wszystko jeszcze może się zdarzyć, skoro zima tak naprawdę jeszcze nie odeszła. A z pewnością nie z Derry.

— Co za gówno — mruknął niezadowolony i podniósł do góry buta, którym wdepnął w błoto zmieszane z liśćmi, które pozostały na podłożu po jesieni. Popatrzył na podeszwę i się skrzywdził.

— Nie wejdę tam, Ben. Nie ma na to najmniejszej szansy. Nie liczcie na mnie, chłopaki. — Eddie pokręcił głową, zaglądając do ich kryjówki przez dziurę w ziemi.

Stan wchodzący w tej chwili do środka po drabince uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, patrząc na przyjaciół stojących ramię w ramię.

— Nie ma dramatu, Eddie, Ben twierdzi, że wszystko jest wciąż stabilne.

— Zaufaj przyszłemu architektowi, Eddie! — krzyknęła Beverly, która weszła do środka jako pierwsza.

— Tam może być grzyb. Dużo grzyba. I szczury, pewnie martwe szczury. A wiecie, co przenosiły szczury? Syfy. Syfy oraz dżumę. Nie wejdę tam, nie ma mowy — powiedział, kurczowo trzymając inhalator w dłoni.

— Pchły. Pchły ją przenosiły, Eddie. Plus jest za zimno na dżumę — odezwał się Stanley.

Kaspbrak popatrzył na Urisa i westchnął.

— Ale pchły siedziały na futerkowych gryzoniach.

— Gdybyś miał złapać dżumę, to już dawno byś to zrobił i umarł. Nie byłeś nigdy w waszej piwnicy? — zapytał Tozier, jednak nie pozwolił chłopakowi odpowiedzieć. — Twoja mama kocha tam ze mną schodzić. Twierdzi, że to jedyne dźwiękoszczelne pomieszczenie w całym domu.

— Nieśmieszne. — Kaspbrak spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem i zaczął wchodzić do środka. Richie pomyślał, że Eds chciał za wszelką cenę udowodnić to, że możliwe szczury, toksyczne grzyby i dżuma były lepsze od towarzystwa Niewyparzonej Gęby.

_Ale prawdziwe_, pomyślał Rich, jednak nic nie powiedział, obserwując bruneta wchodzącego do środka. Wzrokiem śledził zmiany na jego delikatnej twarzy i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, widząc lekkie skrzywienie, gdy dotknął ramieniem pajęczyny. Przez myśl przeszło mu to, że wygląda słodko, szybko jednak ją odpędził oraz cicho chrząknął. Rozpiął czarny płaszcz, który kupił dwa tygodnie wcześniej podczas zakupów z Beverly i sam zaczął wchodzić do środka. Zeskoczył z ostatnich kilku stopni drabinki i zakaszlał głośno, zakrywając usta dłonią.

— Kaszel palacza? — zapytał Stan, zerkając przy tym na Eddiego, który z miną pełną skupienia dotykał rozłożonego przed chwilą przez Hanscoma hamaka.

— Nie, to tylko gruźlica.

Kaspbrak spojrzał na Richa, unosząc przy tym brwi z powątpiewaniem. Przewrócił mocno oczami i westchnął.

— Największy kutas na całym świecie...

Tozier od razu się szerzej uśmiechnął i puścił oczko do Edsa.

— Twoja mama ci opowiadała o moim rozmiarze?

Bev zakrztusiła się wodą, którą zaczęła pić z butelki w ptaki, którą dał jej Stan na urodziny. Richie, kiedy zobaczył ten prezent, stwierdził, że nie potrafiłby pić z czegoś, co przypominałoby mu o ptakach. A Eddie pomyślał, że chodziło mu o ptasie kupy. Naiwny dzieciak. Znał go przecież na tyle długo, aby od razu zrozumieć ten infantylny żart.

— Miej ktoś Richarda Toziera w opiece, proszę — mruknęła, patrząc w sufit, zupełnie jakby zwracała się do Boga.

Nie, żeby to robiła. Tozier podzielał jej światopogląd oraz to, że Bóg miał ich wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu. Gdyby tak nie było, Marsh nie miałaby tak odrażającego ojca, a Rich nie byłby gejem zmagającym się z wewnętrzną homofobią. Czy tam biseksualistą. Sam nie do końca wiedział.

Beverly i Richard lubili swoje towarzystwo. Byli razem dość chaotycznym duetem, ale na pewno potrafili zrozumieć się niemal bez słów. Poza tym Bev zdawała się nieraz rozumieć go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Czasami wydawało mu się nawet, że po prostu wiedziała o wszystkim, co działo się w jego myślach. Te jej sugestywne spojrzenia, kuksańce w bok i pokrzepiający uśmiech, gdy przyłapywała go na gapieniu się na Kaspbraka, mówiły wiele.

Gdyby jednak głębiej się nad tym wszystkim zastanowił, wiedziałby, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele widzieli te spojrzenia. Tylko Eds zdawał się nie zwracać na nie większej uwagi, będąc zajętym własnymi myślami dotyczącymi Richiego i tego, jaki jest irytujący oraz jak bardzo lubi spędzać z tym dupkiem czas.

Z tym że Tozier w rzeczywistości nie był dupkiem. Był dość uczuciowy, choć miał problem z ich wyrażaniem. Nie umiał tych wszystkich emocjonalnych gadek, pisania wierszy czy wielkich romantycznych przemów. Najbardziej romantyczną rzeczą, jaką powiedział w całym swoim życiu, było pochwalenie tęczowych skarpetek Eddiego dwa lata temu podczas zajęć z języka angielskiego. A to nawet nie wyszło z jego ust, ponieważ napisał to w liściku, który przechwyciła nauczycielka i przeczytała na głos całej klasie. _Kocham twoje skarpetki, Eddie Spaghetti. _Nie było nawet sensu kłamac, że liścik nie był od niego.

I to nie tak, że był nieśmiały. Nie bał się rozmawiać, zwykle gadał cały czas, nawet bez większego myślenia. Słowa wylatywały z jego ust bez żadnego filtra, który był w niektórych sytuacjach konieczny. Nie był nieśmiały, nie miał problemów z kontaktami międzyludzkimi. Nie umiał tylko podejmować się rozmów o uczuciach. Gdy był szczęśliwy, było to po nim widać, bo zaczynał się uśmiechać szczerze, szeroko, a uśmiech ten odbijał się też w jego ciemnych oczach. Gdy był jednak smutny, tłumił to w sobie. I robił to aż do czasu wielkiego wybuchu, po którym szedł do łazienki, patrzył w lustro i zaczynał się uśmiechać do lustrzanego odbicia, którego wcale nie poznawał. Załzawione oczy? Mokre policzki? A na co to komu? W lustrze nie widział wtedy Richarda Toziera, tego samego ekstrawertyka, jakim był na co dzień. Widział jakiegoś obcego chłopaka, który tylko przypomina go wyglądem.

Zwykle smutek dopadał go w naprawdę podłe dni; wtedy, kiedy zaczynał myśleć o uczuciach do Eddiego oraz o tym, czym skutkowałoby wypowiedzenie ich na głos przy kimkolwiek, kto go znał. Dlatego właśnie starał się o tym nie myśleć. I w większości sytuacji mu się to udawało.

Może powinien poprosić Bena o szybkie korepetycje z pisania haiku? Na Bev zadziałało...

— Nie wierzę, że o nich zapomnieliśmy... — powiedział Hanscom, podchodząc do Stana ze stertą zawilgotniałych komiksów. Przesunął dłonią po zakurzonej okładce komiksu znajdującego się na wierzchu, odkrywając postać Flasha.

— Gdyby nie były w tak opłakanym stanie, to moglibyśmy je sprzedać i podzielić się zyskami — stwierdziła cicho Beverly.

Richie zrozumiał aluzje od razu. Albo raczej wydawało mu się, że ją zrozumiał, odbierając ją bardzo personalnie. Ale gdyby sprzedali tyle komiksów, mieliby pieniądze. Może nie byłyby to zbyt duże sumy, ale to zawsze coś. Kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt dolarów więcej. To prawie trzy tygodnie napiwków od starszych pań, które mówią, że jesteś bardzo blady, chudy i biedny, musząc nosić tak grube szkła w okularach.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko pokiwał głową, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. Rudowłosa wysłała mu pogodny, a zarazem pokrzepiający uśmiech. Po chwili wsunęła dłoń w jego kręcone włosy i przeczesała je palcami. Rich od razu się odsunął.

— Co ty, kurwa, robisz, Bev? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Przydałby ci się fryzjer. Albo kolorowe spinki z motylkami. Mam takich pełno od ciotki, dać ci? Mam kilka przy sobie.

Zaśmiał się i zatkał szybko usta, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem zbyt głośno, w obawie, że wszystko się zawali, choć ufał Hanscomowi w stu procentach. Kiedy się uspokoił, poprawił okulary i pokiwał głową z wielkim uznaniem, wyobrażając sobie reakcje wszystkich otaczających go ludzi, gdyby wyszedł na miasto lub do szkoły w jednej ze swoich ulubionych koszul, może w tej w kosmiczne koty, i kolorowymi motylkami wpiętymi we włosy. Szybko jednak odgonił tę myśl. Była to bowiem przerażająca, choć niezwykle kusząca wizja. Taki widok na pewno rozbawiłby Eddiego.

Gdy tylko o nim pomyślał, od razu na niego popatrzył. Siedział na hamaku ze Stanem, żywo o czymś dyskutując. Tozier słyszał słowa, ale był tak skoncentrowany na tym, jak Kaspbrak gestykulował, że jednym uchem jego słowa mu do głowy wlatywały, a drugim z niej wylatywały. Przełknął gulę, rosnącą mu w gardle, gdy tak patrzył na twarz Edsa i jego kąpielowy czepek, który miał chronić włosy przed pająkami.

Z rozmyślań wyrwała go tym razem Marsh, która poklepała go mocno po plecach, zupełnie jak ciotka Ophelia przy stole, kiedy zaczynał się garbić znudzony rodzinną rozmową o polityce albo tym, kto z kim miał romans w ostatnim czasie w familii Tozierów.

— Hej, Haystack. Widzisz to? — zapytał, wskazując na Eddiego, który przerwał rozmowę ze Stanem i popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Na co się tak gapisz, dupku?

— Ben, widzisz to? Tego pająka na czepku Eddiego?

— Ja nie... — zaczął Hanscom, ale przerwał mu pisk Edsa, gdy spadł z hamaka po tym, jak Stan się z niego gwałtownie zerwał.

— Ty... popaprańcu. Nienawidzę cię, Rich — rzucił astmatyk i wstrzymał oddech, leżąc na podłożu.

Tozier nie zamierzał ukrywać tego, że nagle ogarnęło go poczucie winy przez to, że wkręcił Eddiego. Co prawda Eds nie bał się pająków tak, jak robił to Stan, ale z pewnością nie uważał ich za najprzyjemniejsze stworzonka stąpające po Ziemi. Raczej zaliczał je do tych powodujących u niego odrazę. Jak... Jak szczury.

— O mój Boże, Eddie, przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś upadł, ja... — przerwał, widząc wzrok Urisa, który pomógł Kaspbrakowi wstać z ziemi. — Nie musisz nic mówić, już idę się pierdolić.

— Dzięki, Rich, teraz nie mam ochoty tam siadać.

— Eddie, on nie chciał, tylko na niego popatrz. Patrz na tego szczeniaczka — powiedziała Beverly, chwytając Richiego za policzki, znów zachowując się jak ciocia Ophelia.

— Zostaw moje policzki, Bev — rzucił z trudem i odsunął się od przyjaciółki, kładąc zimne dłonie na swoją twarz, aby trochę rozmasować miejsca, które musiały być teraz zaczerwienione.

— Zasłużyłeś! — powiedział Eds, idąc z jego kierunku.

Stanął naprzeciwko niego i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy w tym panującym w ich kryjówce półmroku. Okularnik uśmiechnął się najbardziej uroczo, jak tylko potrafił. Kaspbrak wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, a kiedy skończył, uśmiechnął się jak prawdziwe niewiniątko.

— Wyglądasz zupełnie jak twoja matka, gdy pierwszy raz widziała mojego penisa.

Role się odwróciły, a Rich zacisnął usta, aby nie powiedzieć nic głupiego. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.

— Była czerwona ze wstydu, że ktoś może tak tragicznie wyglądać nago?

— Nie, uśmiechała się z zaskoczeniem w oczach. Jak ty teraz.

Tozier nawet nie miał pojęcia, że wyglądał na zaskoczonego. I że się uśmiechał. To chyba te słowa Edsa wywarły na nim takie wrażenie, bo choć docinali sobie przez cały czas, Eddie rzadko odwracał wszystkie karty przyjaciela. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podobało. Było w tym coś pociągającego. Co musieli zobaczyć też towarzyszący im przyjaciele, ponieważ cisza, jaka po tym zastała, była jednoznaczna. Bev wysyłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenia do Bena, a Stan patrzył na nich bez żadnego zaskoczenia. A po chwili tylko przewrócił oczami i zaczął przeglądać komiksy, które przyniósł Hanscom.

Richie i Eddie wciąż patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Zupełnie jakby o coś rywalizowali, a przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać. Prawda była jednak taka, że oboje opierali się pokusie pocałowania tego drugiego. Rich opanował się jako pierwszy i wzruszył ramionami.

— Twoja matka krzyknęła ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła mojego, więc myślę, że jesteśmy kwita.

Z jakiegoś powodu nieznanego przez Niewyparzoną Gębę, Eddie się lekko uśmiechnął. Doskonale widział, że tego najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciał, ale wciąż to zrobił. Jak obstawiał, całkiem mimowolnie.

Serce zabiło mu trochę mocniej, niż powinno, kiedy _Eduardo_ położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, wciąż się przy tym uśmiechając.

Głupie uczucia, głupie serce i rozum, którego chyba już wcale nie posiadał. W końcu, jaki normalny nastolatek czuł tak wiele rzeczy w towarzystwie najlepszego przyjaciela? Żaden. Żaden normalny nastolatek tak nie miał. Przecież to było głupie i niedorzeczne. Jak długo miał jeszcze kłamać, że nigdy nie był nawet zakochany, skoro osoba, którą kochał najmocniej na świecie stała przed nim i była świadkiem jego tchórzostwa? Bo choć Rich był chłopakiem śmiałym i odważnym, w obecności Eddiego, szczególnie w takich sytuacjach, zwyczajnie panikował. Nawet jeśli nie było po nim tej piekielnie paniki widać.

— Eddie, co sądzisz o założeniu Richiemu spinek z motylkami? Wyglądałby niezwykle uroczo, prawda? — zaczęła Beverly, patrząc uważnie na Edsa.

— Wyglądałby beznadziejnie i dałoby to Bowersowi pretekst do kolejnych docinek.

— Jebać Bowersa — powiedział Richie, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Kaspbrakiem i od razu popatrzył na Marsh. — Chodź zapalić. Masz przy sobie kilka tych spinek, tak?

Słowa, że wyglądałby beznadziejnie, zadziałały na niego niemal jak powiedzenie do Stana, że posiada się zdjęcia ptaków w ich naturalnym środowisku. Rich znał Eddiego bowiem na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, kiedy wciskał kit. Oczy mu się wtedy śmiały. I choć miał rację z tą reakcją Bowersa, wiedział, że wcale nie wyglądałby tak beznadziejnie, jak twierdził chłopak. W gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że doda mu to uroku i nawet Eds tak myślał, nawet jeśli nie potrafił powiedzieć tego na głos, sprawiając pozory wściekłego.

Słysząc o zapaleniu, coś na jego twarzy się jednak zmieniło i Richie nie mógł udawać, że tego nie zauważył. Nic jednak nie powiedział, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić. Przecież znał jego zdanie na ten temat i wiedział, że Kaspbrak był wściekły na przyjaciół za każdym razem, gdy tylko sięgali po fajki, albo gdy tylko o tym wspominali, bo starali się nie palić przy nim. W końcu był astmatykiem, a zarówno Richard, jak i Beverly wiedzieli, jakie palenie może wywołać skutki w kondycji Eddiego.

Palił od około pięciu lat. Miał półroczną przerwę, kiedy rodzice go raz nakryli, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku palił, od kiedy miał trzynaście lat. Palenie było już jego codziennym rytuałem, choć wciąż twierdził, że nie był uzależniony i robił to, bo to lubił, nie dlatego, że musiał. Prawda była jednak taka, że paczka starczała mu na tydzień, choć coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że była pusta już po trzech dniach.

Ale nie był przecież uzależniony, tak? On to po prostu lubił. Mógł rzucić w _każdej _chwili. Tak samo, jak Beverly.

— Tylko proszę, wyjdźcie z kryjówki. Nie chcemy być biernymi palaczami — powiedział Stan, gdy Kaspbrak obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł od Richiego, udając, że ma w dupie jego tragiczne decyzje i złe nawyki.

— Jasne, że wyjdziemy. Idziesz? — zapytała Marsh, odgarniając rudą grzywkę na bok. — Ben, chcesz iść zapalić z nami?

Hanscom popatrzył na Bev i lekko kiwnął głową. Rzadko palił, ale nie potrafił odmówić komuś, kto był dla niego tak ważny. A Beverly stanowiła naprawdę ogromną część jego życia. Dodatkowo z wzajemnością, choć ciągle coś stało im na przeszkodzie. Tozier naturalnie nie wiedział, czemu nie powiedzą na głos o swoich uczuciach, w końcu tak byłoby o wiele prościej.

Oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że myśląc o przyjaciołach w ten sposób, był zwyczajnym hipokrytą.

Miał w sobie naprawdę wiele hipokryzji, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy starał się sprawić, że jego najbliżsi będą szczęśliwi, jednocześnie ignorując swoje szczęście. Ileż razy sugerował Benowi czy Beverly to, że do siebie pasują. Cholera, przestał liczyć kilka lat temu! A ile razy patrzył wymownie na Stana, który najszerzej uśmiechał się w obecności Billa... Gdyby tylko sam skorzystał z własnych rad i powiedział Eddiemu... Był jednak pizdą. A przynajmniej sam o sobie tak myślał za każdym razem, gdy był blisko wyznania przyjacielowi prawdy.

— Naprawdę umrzecie przez to palenie. Przecież rak... — zaczął Eddie, kręcąc głową nie tyle ze złością, ile ze zmartwieniem.

— Wiesz, co jeszcze _podobno _powoduje raka? — zapytał Richie, a gdy Kaspbrak spojrzał na niego pytająco, podszedł w ciszy do drabinki i położył na niej dłoń. — Połykanie spermy. A twoja matka wciąż żyje, więc...

— _Beep, beep, Richie _— powiedziała Bev, tłumiąc swój śmiech. Klepnęła go lekko w tyłek, chcąc żeby ruszył dupę, zaczął się szybciej wspinać, bo inni też chcą wyjść.

Richie jednak tym razem nie czuł się, jakby przesadził. W gruncie rzeczy nawet sam Eddie wydawał się w pewnym stopniu rozbawiony. Nawet nie zaczął wyzywać go od dupków, a to samo w sobie było ogromnym osiągnięciem. Przynajmniej wydawał się rozbawiony do czasu, bo po chwili jakby dotarły do niego słowa przyjaciela i od razu zaczął wyglądać na przerażonego.

— Słyszałem, że to mit... Stan, to mit, prawda? — zapytał.

Zmartwienie w jego głosie było... Zadziwiające. Zupełnie jakby to miało go dotyczyć. Richie niemal się roześmiał przez myśl o tym, że Edward mógłby interesować się chłopakami i przejmować potencjalnym rakiem przełyku czy czymś.

— Ja mam to wiedzieć? Eddie, proszę cię, ja... ja nie wiem takich rzeczy.

Tozier był bliski śmiechu, wchodząc po drabinkach i słysząc żywą dyskusję swoich zupełnie heteroseksualnych przyjaciół o jakże poważnych i dorosłych sprawach. Rak przełyku, to jest to. Na coś trzeba było umrzeć. Często powtarzał to w żartach, szczególnie do Beverly, bo gdyby powiedziałby to do Edwarda, ten nie odstąpiłby go na krok, martwiąc się, że zrobi coś pochopnego. A przecież taki nie był. Nigdy przenigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co przeszłoby przez myśl Kaspbrakowi po usłyszeniu tego typu słów.

Okay, tak naprawdę Richie wcale by nie narzekał na ciągłą obecność Eddiego. Właściwie to by się ucieszył, gdyby dosłownie wszędzie chodzili razem. Jeszcze bardziej by się cieszył, gdyby chodzili przytuleni lub trzymając się za ręce. Może na takiego nie wyglądał, ale potrzebował bliskości i ciepła. Dlatego też zawsze po powrocie do domu, przytulał mamę. Nawet teraz, gdy był już prawie dorosły i za kilka miesięcy miał wyjechać na drugi koniec kraju. Potrzebował ciepła i bliskości. Wciąż był w końcu człowiekiem, a dla ludzi potrzeba tego typu była całkiem naturalna.

Zresztą, zdarzało mu się przytulać Edsa. Po każdym jego ataku astmy, którego był świadkiem, po każdej panice z jakiegoś powodu, po każdej większej kłótni, która nie polegała na obrzucaniu się coraz gorszymi żartami o swoich matkach. Uwielbiał przytulać tego idiotę. Było w tym coś kojącego nerwy i łatającego podziurawioną duszę.

Ledwie wyszedł z kryjówki, wyjął paczkę fajek i zapalniczkę, a już miał ochotę zmarnować niezapalonego papierosa i wrócić, żeby przytulić Kaspbraka. Ale tego nie zrobił. Zapalił papierosa od razu, kiedy Beverly wyszła ze środka. Za nią zrobił to Ben, któremu podał paczkę. Ten z lekkim wahaniem wziął jednego.

Czasem Rich myślał, czy Haystack robi to tylko przez rudą i chęć zaimponowania jej. I choć sumienie podpowiadało mu, żeby wytrącić przyjacielowi fajkę z dłoni, chciał zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie uważa, że do siebie pasują. Przecież było między nimi coś tak romantycznego, że nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. A już w szczególności nie dało się nie zauważyć pełnego miłości spojrzenia Hanscoma w każdej sytuacji, w której znajdował się w pobliżu Bev.

— Więc... Richie. Co u ciebie? — zaczęła rudowłosa, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Co u mnie? Po co o to pytasz, Marsh? — zapytał zdezorientowany i spojrzał na Bena. — Co u ciebie, Haystack?

— Dobrze. Tak sądzę...? — mruknął Ben, zaciągając się papierosem, który zapaliła mu rudowłosa swoją ulubioną zapalniczką z logo Nirvany. Zakrztusił się dymem. — A co u _ciebie_?

— O mój Boże, oboje zachowujecie się jak psychole, wiecie o tym, prawda?

Popatrzyli na siebie, uśmiechając się zupełnie tak, jakby oboje coś knuli. I Richie mógł przysiąc na całe swoje życie, Edsa i wszystkie swoje kolorowe koszule, że mają jakiś popierdolony plan, który właśnie wcielają w życie.

— Po prostu chcieliśmy wiedzieć, co u ciebie. Wszystko dobrze? Mama zdrowa? Koszule wyprasowane? — zapytała Marsh, obracając wolno papierosa między palcami. Zaciągnęła się nim delikatnie, niemalże z gracją, bez przerwy się wesoło uśmiechając.

— Serio, co wy robicie? Podmienili was? Ufo was porwało? Eds zrobił wam pranie mózgu, żebyście zaczęli bardziej zwracać uwagę na czyjeś zdrowie?

Ben westchnął głęboko. Nad czymś się zastanawiał i choć Tozier nie miał pojęcia, nad czym, wiedział, że musiało to dotyczyć jego osoby. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie. Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał o zapalonym papierosie, którym zaciągnął się, dopiero gdy Hanscom zaczął mówić to, nad czym tak intensywnie myślał.

— Ty i Eddie. Coś między wami jest i wszyscy możemy to zauważyć.

— Wszyscy oprócz ciebie i Eddiego.

Parsknął śmiechem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogli mówić na serio. No bo co takiego widzieli? To, że na niego spoglądał, kiedy ten nie patrzył? Czy może to, że czasami zdarzało mu się zatrzymywać wzrok na jego ustach i oblizywać wtedy mimowolnie wargi, też wtedy, gdy Kaspbrak nie mógł tego dostrzec. Było to przecież prawie niezauważalne. Nie mogli tego widzieć.

— Zwariowaliście. To, co mówicie, brzmi jak jakiś cyrk, a ja się boję klaunów, do cholery, więc lepiej przestańcie, jeśli nie chcecie zobaczyć, jak zwiewam zupełnie jak Stan przed pająkami albo jak Eddie przed wizją zarażenia się ebolą. — Uśmiechnął się, chcąc wyglądać tak, jakby słowa te wcale nie sprawiły, że poczuł się dziwnie; tak, jakby jego największy sekret nie wychodził właśnie na jaw.

A co jeśli widzieli to R+E wyryte na Moście Pocałunków? Jasna cholera, jak mógł być takim pierdolonym idiotą. Prawie zapomniał o tym dziecinnym, nic nieznaczącym napisie, który zrobił pięć lat temu.

— Powiedz mu, Rich. Zrób to. Mówię poważnie — powiedziała Bev, patrząc na niego z matczyną niemal troską.

Richie jednak nie potrafił spojrzeć ani na nią, ani na Bena. Był dobrym kłamcą, ale nawet jego kłamstwa miały granice. Nie potrafił kłamać, gdy najbliżsi patrzyli mu prosto w oczy. Dlatego zawsze, gdy wracał do domu później, niż powinien, bo znów siedział w kozie za parodiowanie nauczycieli na korytarzu lub stołówce, unikał matki, która zaczęłaby zadawać mu niekomfortowe pytania, na które nie potrafiłby jej odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś ta rola należała do ojca, który siedział o tej porze w fotelu z gazetą, kawą i założonymi na nos okularami.

— Beverly, ja go _nie znoszę_. To znaczy, przyjaźnimy się, jasne, kocham was wszystkich, ale nie w tym sensie. Nie jestem gejem. I nigdy nie będę. Takie rzeczy się po prostu wie. Nawet nie wiem, co macie na myśli przez „coś między wami jest". Co, chemia? Ta, może, ale chemie występują w przyjaźniach. Myślicie, że bylibyśmy tak zgraną paczką, gdyby nie było między nami wszystkimi chemii? — zapytał.

Rzadko mówił aż tak wiele za jednym razem. Tylko wtedy, gdy zaczynał się tłumaczyć za coś, czego „nie zrobił". Jak wybita piłką baseballową szyba sąsiadki, pani Barrymore, albo przyklejenie spinacza do biurka jego nauczycielki od języka angielskiego. Swoją drogą, zasłużyła. Obie zasłużyły.

— A teraz proszę, Bev, daj mi te spinki, muszę sprowokować Eddiego do obrażania mnie, abym mógł zażartować z jego matki — dodał, zanim Ben lub Beverly się odezwali, zaciągnął się fajką i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny, która po krótkiej chwili wyciągnęła cztery spinki w kształcie motylków.

Rich nachylił się w jej kierunku, patrząc z uśmiechem na Haystacka. Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, który od razu postanowił zrealizować. Dlatego, gdy Bev wsunęła papierosa między wargi, przytrzymując go nimi i zaczęła spinać jego rozczochrane włosy motylkami, odchrząknął i zaciągnął się mocno dymem.

— A co między wami?

Ben wyraźnie się zarumienił i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Od kiedy zakrztusił się dymem, zaciągnął się papierosem tylko raz, a teraz jakby zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Zaczął niezręcznie grzebać butem między mokrymi liśćmi.

— My... — zaczął dość niezręcznie, ale Beverly nie dała mu dokończyć, widząc, jak się biedny zestresował.

— Idziemy razem na bal. Ben mnie zaprosił, a ja się zgodziłam — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte na papierosie zęby, przerywając na chwilę robienie fryzury Richiemu. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, wsuwając znów papierosa pomiędzy palce i oceniając swoją pracę. — Masz już parę na bal, tak swoją drogą?

Widząc jej uniesione brwi, przełknął ślinę.

Oczywiście, że nie miał. Pewność siebie, arogancja i wieczne żarty z dosłownie wszystkiego nie pomagały mu w znalezieniu idealnej dziewczyny na bal. Poza tym żadna mu się nie podobała, jeśli miał być ze sobą w zupełności szczery. Kiedy myślał o balu, miał przed oczami wizję stania w kącie z Eddiem i podpierania ścian. Ewentualnie kiwania się w rytm ulubionych piosenek. Może też wyjścia samotnie na parkiet i robienia z siebie idioty podczas ostatniej tego typu imprezy w swoim życiu? Kto wie, różne wizje pojawiały się w jego głowie na myśl o balu. Ostatnio zawitała nawet ta, w której tańczy do wolnej piosenki z Eddiem i po chwili go całuje. Ale szybko się po niej otrząsnął. Była przecież niedorzeczna. Idiotyczna wręcz!

— Nie spieszę się. Na pewno uda mi się kogoś wyrwać, mamy w końcu jeszcze kilka tygodni. Poza tym założyłem Tindera. Może znajdę sobie jakąś uroczą psychopatkę, która zrobi ze mnie gulasz na drugi dzień.

— Jesteś za chudy na gulasz — stwierdził Hanscom, śmiejąc się pod nosem ze swojego stwierdzenia.

— Gotowe — stwierdziła Bev, dopalając papierosa do końca oraz gasząc go o popielniczkę, którą wzięła ze sobą z kryjówki. — Pomyśl o tym, co ci powiedzieliśmy, Rich. Naprawdę mocno to przemyśl.

Zupełnie jakby o tym nie myślał. Miał w głowie niezliczoną liczbę scenariuszy tego, jak mówi Eddiemu o swoich uczuciach. Każdy z nich był jednak czarny jak smoła, a niektóre nawet czarniejsze od innych. Nie chciał psuć ich przyjaźni. Nie chciał go bezpowrotnie stracić, a uparcie wierzył, że właśnie tym się to wszystko skończy. Pierwszy raz w życiu wolał siedzieć cicho, z ustami zamkniętymi na cztery spusty. Bo, po pierwsze, łatwiej żyło się ze świadomością, że nikt nie wie o jego małym, brudnym sekrecie i po drugie, przyjaźń z Kaspbrakiem znaczyła dla niego zbyt wiele, aby mógł z niej rezygnować dla jednej wielkiej niewiadomej.

Swoją decyzję podjął już dawno. I było nią siedzenie cicho.

Po chwili Rich też skończył palić papierosa i niedbale wrzucił go do popielniczki, którą wciąż trzymała Beverly, czekając, aż wszyscy skończą. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i uśmiechnął się wesoło, napotykając po drodze plastikowe spinki. Z jakiegoś naprawdę _dziwnego_ powodu nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Eddiego na jego najnowszą fryzurę. Może dlatego, że zwykle jego przydługie włosy były w nieładzie? Albo może dlatego, że kolorowe spinki stanowiły tak duży kontrast, będąc wpięte w jego czarne włosy. Och, cholera, to wszystko było głupie. Dziecinne niemalże. A on przecież utrzymywał, że dzieckiem już od dawna nie jest. Robił to nawet wtedy, gdy zachowywał się infantylnie jak mało kto.

— Wkraczam do akcji. Życzcie mi powodzenia — mruknął i zasalutował przyjaciołom.

Wskoczył na drabinkę oraz szybko zszedł do środka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Od razu, gdy zauważył Eddiego, który pisał coś na telefonie, podszedł do niego od tyłu i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Co porabiasz, Eduardo?

Eds odsunął się, żeby móc na niego popatrzeć i uśmiechnął się do Richiego łagodnie. Uśmiech ten wywołał u Richa to dziwne ciepło, które wydawało się ogarniać całe jego ciało. W gruncie rzeczy cieszył się z tego, że ich kryjówka nie była miejscem z największym dostępem światła, bo wtedy Kaspbrak bez większych trudności zauważyłby rumieniec, wkradający się na jego policzki.

— Scrolluję twittera. Właśnie widziałem filmik z... O mój Boże, to są te spinki? — zapytał, sięgając dłonią do włosów przyjaciela.

— Aha. Jak wyglądam?

— Jak idiota — wtrącił Stan, stając obok nich. — Bill i Mike chcą, żebyśmy poszli do nich. Podobno czekają na klifie. Mają nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Ciężko stwierdzić, co to takiego, bo zaczęli spamować memami.

— Nie, Richie wygląda całkiem słodko — mruknął Eddie, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok i siadając na hamaku.

Uris wręczył swój telefon Tozierowi, który zaczął przeglądać obrazki na ich grupowej konwersacji. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ignorując słowa Eddiego, usiadł na hamaku i przestał zwracać uwagę na cały boży świat.

A wystarczyłoby, gdyby tylko przez chwilę popatrzył na przyjaciela, który patrzył na niego z czystym zauroczeniem w oczach. Wtedy Niewyparzona Gęba nie okłamywałby siebie oraz całego świata dookoła.


	3. rozdział III

Tozier rzadko przyznawał rację Eddiemu. I choć nie uśmiechało mu się robienie tego i teraz, musiał się z nim zgodzić. Pomysł Billa i Mike'a był głupi, choć... Choć tak bardzo do nich pasował. Frajerzy mogli się spodziewać, że na kilka miesięcy przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego tych dwoje wpadnie na jakiś spektakularny pomysł. Albo inaczej. Bill Denbrough wpadnie na pomysł, Mike obmyśli sposób jego wykonania. No i obmyślił.

Niewyparzona Gęba, choć kochał przyjaciół nad życie, musiał przyznać, że zwariowali, twierdząc, że coś tak błahego cokolwiek im da. Pisanie listów do swoich szkolnych oprawców i spalenie ich w noc balu? Cholera, to było przecież głupie! Przynajmniej dla niego. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał Kaspbraka mówiącego, że to przecież bez sensu. Musieli się w końcu skupić na innych rzeczach jak studia, przykładowo.

Możliwe też, że zbyt szybko przytaknął przyjacielowi, bo pozostała piątka popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

— Jak wy to w ogóle widzicie? Napiszemy listy i co? To tylko marnotrawstwo czasu i papieru, nie potrzebujemy tego do szczęścia! — powiedział i wzruszył ramionami.

W ciemnych włosach wciąż miał kolorowe spinki Beverly, o których całkiem zapomniał. Jego ciemny płaszcz był w kilku miejscach zabrudzony przez błoto, bo w drodze do kamieniołomu wywalił się na śliskich liściach.

— To symboliczne, Richie. Symbolizm jest ważny, a chcąc iść na studia, musimy zostawić przeszłość za sobą — powiedział Mike, pogodnie się uśmiechając.

Czemu zawsze musiał być tak elokwentny i mieć ten dziwny dar przekonywania? Czasem wydawać by się mogło, że to właśnie Hanlon był prawdziwym liderem grupy największych frajerów z Derry, a nie Bill. Richie miał szacunek do obojga, ale... Ale ten dar przekonywania Mike'a go przerażał, bo nawet w tej chwili miał ochotę powiedzieć „okay, napisze ten głupi list do Bowersa" tylko po to, żeby uniknąć niekomfortowych pytań o to, czemu aż tak bardzo się wzbrania przed napisaniem krótkiej notki, którą później miał spalić w ognisku. Ognisku, którego najpewniej nie będą mogli rozpalić, bo będzie na to zbyt wilgotno. Może też będzie padać deszcz?

— Ale co nam to da, Mike? Nic. Stracimy tylko czas i nerwy, bo nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie chce wracać do domu po kolejnym zjebanym dniu w szkole i myśleć o napisaniu listu, w którym wybaczam Bowersowi i reszcie za to, że uprzykrzał mi... nam życie.

Tego dnia za dużo mówił. Najpierw to tłumaczenie się Marsh i Hancsomowi, którzy głupio stwierdzili, że czuje coś do Kaspbraka, teraz to... Co miało być następne? Latające świnie? Rich był gotowy je zobaczyć tylko po to, aby odwrócić nimi uwagę przyjaciół i w najlepszym wypadku zmienić bieg rozmowy. Rozmowa o latającej pani K. byłaby rozmową fascynującą, prawda?

— W gruncie rzeczy to nie taki zły pomysł. Niby wiadomo, że nic to nie da, ale to może być niezła frajda — powiedział Ben, uśmiechając się słabo. Zerknął na Bev, której mina też wskazywała na to, że miała wiele wątpliwości. Chcąc pisać symboliczne listy do swoich oprawców, musiałaby bowiem napisach ich najwięcej, wliczając w to wszystko jej ojca.

— Frajda, Haystack? Uważasz za frajdę choćby wspomnienie tego, jak Bowers chciał ci nożem napisać swoje imię na brzuchu?

Przesadził. Tozier od razu po powiedzeniu tego, zaczął żałować. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął usta, nie chcąc powiedzieć niczego więcej.

— Okay, d-dość! Jeśli ktoś nie chce pisać, nie musi tego robić — rzucił Bill, patrząc na Richiego z lekkim wyrzutem. Był on ledwie zauważalny, jednak jeśli znało się Denbrough wystarczająco długo, można było dostrzec ten szczegół od razu.

Nawet lepiej, że Rich nie widział tego spojrzenia. Tylko tego mu brakowało. Zupełnie jakby już nie miał ogromnego poczucia winy, które powoli zaczynało go zżerać od środka.

— Po prostu... Nie lepiej zostawić to wszystko za sobą bez robienia takich głupot? Na co to komu, chłopaki. To przecież czysta strata czasu.

— Poza tym — wtrącił dość niepewnie Eddie — niektórzy nie mają do kogo pisać. Bowers mi nic wielkiego nie zrobił, tak naprawdę. To znaczy, nie chowam urazy, za to jak...

Nie skończył swojej wypowiedzi. Tozierowi przez myśl przeszło to, że do Edsa dotarło, że próbował wmówić sobie samemu i wszystkim dookoła to, że nic mu nikt nie zrobił i że nikt oprócz niego samego nie miał wpływu na jego charakter i zachowanie.

Richie pokręcił głową i prychnął cicho. Już chciał powiedzieć, że Eddie mógłby napisać ten zjebany list do swojej matki, która traktowała go jak porcelanową lalkę, na którą trzeba chuchać i dmuchać, aby nic jej się przypadkiem nie stało. Ba, mógł go napisać do każdej osoby, która nazywała go dziewczęcym, na co zawsze reagował trochę przygaszoną miną. To znaczy, nie zawsze. Z wiekiem coraz mniej zwracał na to uwagę, lecz Richa zawsze to denerwowało. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu reagował złością, którą starał się ograniczyć do nieprzemyślanych odzywek, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się tak, gdy usłyszał, że Stan jest pedziem, albo Beverly zdzirą.

Nie reagował tak nawet wtedy, gdy słyszał, że sam jest czterookim pedałem. Napisy, że „Tozier ciągnie druta" w szkolnych kiblach też go nie ruszały. Ruszało go tylko wyzywanie Eddiego, nawet jeśli wyzwiska te nie były aż tak okrutne.

— Wolałbym się rzucić do zimnej wody w kamieniołomie, niż to zrobić — stwierdził w końcu Tozier, podchodząc bliżej krawędzi.

Spojrzał w dół i przełknął cicho ślinę. Za jego plecami wywiązała się żywa dyskusja. Słyszał też coś o tym, że rzucenie się do wody nie byłoby niczym większym, kiedyś robili to przecież na porządku dziennym. I pluli. Robili zawody na to, kto splunie najdalej. Eds zawsze się z nimi kłócił o to, że to wcale nie chodzi o splunięcie najdalej, jak się da, ale tak naprawdę liczy się konsystencja flegmy.

Niewyparzona Gęba uśmiechnął się nieznacznie przez powracające do niego wspomnienia. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zapomniał o tym, jak zachowywali się, będąc dziećmi. Po prostu obecne wspomnienia i problemy, które pojawiły się przy dorastaniu, przyćmiły te beztroskie wspomnienia; przyćmiły szczęśliwy uśmiech Kaspbraka, gdy jechał na rowerze. Przyćmiły wspólne chodzenie do salonu gier, takiego vintage, który otworzyli, gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi miał po trzynaście lat.

Zdjął okulary, usiadł po turecku na ziemi i zaczął wpatrywać się w nieruchomą taflę wody. To znaczy, nie można mówić w tym przypadku o wpatrywaniu się w wodę, bo zwyczajnie jej nie widział. Po prostu patrzył przed siebie, sprawiając wrażenie spokojnego, opanowanego i cichego. W środku w nim wrzało i wiedział, że nie zdoła tego wrzenia opanować zbyt szybko. Dlatego musiał się wyłączyć na tę krótką chwilę. Wciąż słyszał dyskusję i śmiech przyjaciół, jednak na nic nie reagował. Zaczął wolno przecierać okulary o brzeg czerwonego swetra i w końcu, gdy je założył, pomyślał.

Wgłębił się w ten pomysł Billa i Mike'a. Niby było to głupie. Niby było bezsensownym marnotrawstwem papieru, a przecież o środowisko trzeba dbać. Niby nic by to nie dało. Ale mogli mieć trochę racji w tym, że mogło to być oczyszczające. Gdyby tak napisać wszystko, co tylko leży ci na sercu, udawać, że twój największy nemezis to widzi, szczerze cię przeprasza, a potem to spalić? Ba, nawet nie potrzebował tej części z Henrym Bowersem czytającym jego wypociny. Potrzebował się tylko wygadać. Przelać na papier te wszystkie nurtujące go myśli. Wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze dotyczące tego, że pewnego dnia przez plotkę, jakiś głupi tekst tego czubka, cała szkoła uwierzy w to, że jest pedałem. Do tej pory bowiem nie wszyscy w to wierzyli. Kilka dziewczyn nawet zaprosiło go na bal, na co odpowiedział, że w sumie to musi się zastanowić, ponieważ nie wie, czy w ogóle na niego pójdzie.

Z drugiej strony, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że nie czuje się swobodnie, gdy ktoś sugeruje, że jest hetero. Tak byłoby łatwiej.

Z trzeciej jednak strony uparcie wierzył w to, że po usłyszeniu takiej nowinki, wszyscy przyjaciele by się od niego odwrócili. Stan mógłby napisać nitkę na Twitterze o tym, jak bardzo zawiódł się na swoim przyjacielu i o tym, jak bardzo boi się mu zaufać, w obawie, że prędzej czy później ten się w nim zakocha, Bev mogłaby napisać jakiegoś homofobicznego posta na Instagramie, Bill zrobiłby z niego postać w jednym ze swoich opowiadań, które chował do szuflady, Ben czułby się nieswojo w jego obecności, a Mike... Mike pewnie jako jedyny by zrozumiał. W końcu sam był teoretycznie wyrzutkiem, z tym że przez kolor skóry, który w prawie stuprocentowo białym Derry uchodził za inny.

Eddie za to... Reakcja Eddiego mogła zaboleć Richiego najmocniej, bo nawet gdyby nie zareagował samodzielnie, o wszystkim prędzej czy później dowiedziałaby się jego matka. Zaczęłaby na niego wpływać i wkrótce Kaspbrak bałby się dotknąć dawnego przyjaciela w obawie, że złapie w ten sposób wirusa HIV, choć każdy wiedział, że było to zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, przerywając czyszczenie okularów. Poczuł, że przeszkliły mu się oczy i musiał to jakoś ukryć. Przejechał dłonią po włosach, w których wciąż tkwiły różnokolorowe spinki przyjaciółki i po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się w stronę swojej paczki. Denbrough akurat zaciekle tłumaczył coś Eddiemu wyglądającemu na zbyt zdenerwowanego, aby cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

— Okay, może to na serio nie jest aż tak tragiczny pomysł. Może faktycznie będzie to... oczyszczające. Taki detoks. Chyba że to podstęp, żeby wysłać mnie i Bev na odwyk od papierosów... — mruknął, wpatrując się w Kaspbraka, który nagle pobladł. — Co się dzieje?

Beverly zmarszczyła brwi i popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Szybko dotarło do niej to, że zwyczajnie nie słuchał ich wygłupów, czy co tam znów robili.

— Eddie kłócił się z Billem o to, że to chujowy pomysł, choć wszyscy już się na niego zgodziliśmy.

— Nie pytam, co się dzieje ogółem, pytam co się dzieje z Eddiem.

Naprawdę nie musieli odpowiadać.

Kaspbrak usiadł na jednym z kamieni, próbując łapać oddech w normalny sposób. Oparł dłonie o kolana, a z jego ust wydobywało się nieprzyjemne, choć jeszcze nie tak głośne świszczenie.

Rich szybko do niego podbiegł i przykucnął obok.

— Gdzie jest twój inhalator, Eds?

Wiedział, że pytanie go o to w takim stanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale musiał wiedzieć. No bo gdyby Edward miał przy sobie inhalator, od razu by nim psiknął sobie do gardła. Jego zawartość musiała się albo skończyć, albo zapomniał go z ich klubowej kryjówki. Albo zgubił go po drodze, co było najgorszą z możliwych opcji.

Eddie powoli pokręcił głową, co Richie zrozumiał jako zaprzeczenie tego, że ma go przy sobie.

— Kry... jówka... — powiedział słabym głosem, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Okularnik popatrzył na Bev i Stana, później zerknął na Billa. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Nie chciał doprowadzić Eddiego do takiego stanu. Oczywiście, że nie chciał. Przecież tak naprawdę sam był miękką bułą, która czasami wściekała się na swoich przyjaciół, gdy ci byli zbyt uparci. Albo tchórzyli.

— Za-zadz-zadzwonimy po pogotowie — rzucił Denbrough, już wyjmując z kieszeni telefon.

— Nie — zaczął brunet, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. Pokręcił głową gwałtowniej niż wcześniej. — Moja mama... mnie zabije... lub gorzej.

Oczywiście nie mówił tego dosłownie. Sonia Kaspbrak przecież nie zabiłaby swojego oczka w głowie. Jedynie by je zamknęła w pokoju bez okien, z miękkimi ścianami, najlepiej ubranego w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, aby przypadkiem nic sobie nie zrobił. A gdyby dowiedziała się o jego wizycie na pogotowiu... Oj, nie zobaczyliby Eddiego do końca roku szkolnego. Później zresztą też, bo wątpliwe było to, aby puściła go na studia. Tym bardziej że zaczęłaby panikować, ponieważ ataki astmy u jej syna pojawiały się już coraz rzadziej...

Pewnie to wina tego rozrabiaki, syna Tozierów i czarnego Mike'a. To musiało być to. To ich zły wpływ wywołał w jej synu tak wielki stres i doprowadził go do zagrożenia życia. Przecież to jasne.

— Pobiegnę do naszej kryjówki i wrócę za... Za dwadzieścia minut — powiedział Richie zdecydowanym tonem głosu, kładąc dłoń na palcach przyjaciela. Lekko je ścisnął, próbując dodać mu otuchy, choć wiedział, że w takim stanie nic mu to nie da.

— Pójdę z t-t-t...

— Nie, Bill. Biegam najszybciej z nas, doskonale to wiecie. Ja pobiegnę do kryjówki, ty, Ben i Mike zostańcie z Eddiem. Bev i Stan idą szukać inhalatora po drodze, bo mógł gdzieś wypaść.

Frajerzy jeszcze nigdy nie słuchali Richiego, ale w takiej sytuacji, gdy zachował zimną krew i mówił tonem, który zwykle przyjmował Denbrough lub Hanlon, posłuchali go. Tym bardziej że miał rację.

Jasne, najlepszym wyjściem było zadzwonienie po karetkę, ale... W jakiś samolubny sposób nie chcieli tracić przyjaciela przez to, że chcieli mu pomóc.

A Bill już nieraz widział atak astmy, Ben tak samo. Mike potrafił za to dodać otuchy każdej osobie, która spędzała czas w jego obecności. Jeśli ktoś mógł swoją gadką choć trochę pomóc Eddiemu, Hanlon była tą osobą. Stan za to, jako wprawiony obserwator ptaków miał dobry wzrok. A Beverly zawsze miała talent do wypatrywania szczegółów. I znajdowała naprawdę wspaniałe ubrania podczas sklepowych wyprzedaży.

Rich za to szybko biegał. Nie wiedział, czy to zasługa długich i chudych nóg, czy może tego, że przez większość okresu dojrzewania przed kimś (lub przed czymś) uciekał, ale biegał wyjątkowo szybko. Co prawda po krótkim czasie łapał zadyszkę przez palenie papierosów, czymże była jednak zadyszka w porównaniu z atakiem cholernej astmy, do kurwy.

— Jeśli nie będzie nas za dwadzieścia minut lub jego stan się pogorszy, dzwońcie na pogotowie — rzucił na odchodne i zerwał się do biegu, niemal potykając się na liściach (drugi raz tego koszmarnego dnia).

Bo ten dzień jak najbardziej mógł nazwać koszmarnym. Zaczęło się od wstania wcześniej niż zwykle, bo mama tłukła się w kuchni. Później była szkoła i Hockstetter znów na jego widok udawał, że robi komuś loda. A później Ben, Beverly i ich plan namówienia go do przyznania im racji. Szczerze myślał, że ten dzień nie może być już gorszy, ale życie jak zwykle pokazało, że potrafi stanąć na wysokości zadania.

Słyszał za sobą tylko Eddiego, który próbował sklecić spójne zdanie, choć niekoniecznie mu to wyszło przez to, że nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Serce Richiego waliło jak młotem. Nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób, choć nieraz już był świadkiem ataku astmy Kaspbraka. Zawsze jednak Eddie miał przy sobie inhalator i nie istniało tak duże zagrożenie dla jego zdrowia. Na moment się zatrzymał i rozejrzał, aby zidentyfikować drogę, która wracali i usłyszał szelest za sobą.

— Powinniśmy się tu rozdzielić — powiedział Uris, na którego Tozier nawet nie spojrzał.

Zaczął intensywnie myśleć o tym, czy nie zadzwonić po karetkę od razu, w tej chwili, w obawie, że nie znajdzie leku. Z drugiej strony coś samolubnego podpowiadało mu, że gdyby to zrobił, już nigdy by go nie zobaczył. Szybko porzucił tę myśl i zaczął powtarzać sobie, że nie jest pierdolonym tchórzem. Nawet jeśli zdarzało mu się panikować.

— Tak, tak. Idę do kryjówki. Pamiętacie drogę, którą szliśmy? — zadał pytanie, aby upewnić się, że Bev i Stan nie zapomnieli przypadkiem drogi, którą szli dosłownie pół godziny temu. Oboje przytaknęli bez słowa, a Richie poklepał się po kieszeni. — Jeśli znajdziecie, dzwońcie. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Znów się wyłączył i nie czekał, aż coś mu odpowiedzą. Nie mieli czasu do stracenia, a i tak dużo go stracili na rozmowę. Znów zaczął biec i choć uważnie patrzył pod nogi, aby móc dostrzec biało-niebieski kawałek plastiku wśród błota i liści, kilka razy prawie się wywrócił i zaliczył glebę. Nogi mu się plątały, ale nie wiedział, czemu. Przecież nigdy nie miał z tym problemu, zawsze śmiał się z innych, gdy zdarzało się im potknąć na chodniku lub betonie.

Starał się zachowywać zimną krew, jak wtedy, gdy ustawił wszystkich i przydzielił im zadania, choć nikt go o to nie prosił. Było to jednakże o tyle trudne, że kocioł uczuć, który wciąż trzymał w swoim ciele, powoli się przelewał, głównie przez odczuwamy w tej chwili strach. W innej sytuacji nazwałby to uczucie adrenaliną, jednak w przypadku niebezpieczeństwa, które czyhało na Eddiego, nie było o tym mowy. Był tylko strach. Strach, który zjadał go od środka, który najchętniej by go sparaliżował i wywołał u niego wybuch płaczu pod wpływem frustracji.

Za dużo uczuć. Jego matka miała rację. Nie powinien tego wszystkiego w sobie tłumić. Lepiej było być szczerym z samym sobą. Lepiej było powiedzieć sobie raz na zawsze dość i przyznać się do tego, jakie uczucia wywołuje w nim uśmiech przyjaciela. Ale w tej sytuacji nie myślał o tym, że kiedyś, tak czy siak, wyjdzie to na jaw. Myślał tylko o inhalatorze.

Po pięciu minutach intensywnego biegu, gdy dostał już poważnej kolki i oddychał tak ciężko, jakby sam dostał ataku astmy, dotarł do ich kryjówki. Wpadł do niej i zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać. W panice przejrzał stos komiksów, dokładnie obejrzał hamak. Już miał zaglądać do puszki Stana, w której trzymał te ich głupie czepki, gdy nagle zobaczył coś białego między deskami. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy schylił się po inhalator należący do Eddiego i od razu zerwał się na równe nogi. W pośpiechu wysłał wszystkim wiadomość, że już wraca.

Radość zmieszana z adrenaliną, którą poczuł na widok leku, sprawiła, że nie czuł bólu w płucach, tak typowego dla zmęczonego człowieka wdychającego zimne powietrze. Nie dbał i nie chciał dbać o to, że jutro zacznie uskarżać się na katar i będzie umierał przez przeziębienie. Nawet nie rozważał możliwości poważniejszego zachorowania, ponieważ to nie on był w tej chwili ważny. A już z pewnością nie dla siebie. Jego myśli nieustannie zajmował Eddie, jego Eddie Spaghetti, ten idiota, który wiecznie wynajdywał coraz to nowsze choroby, które podobno zagrażały jego przyjaciołom na każdym krok; Eddie, który przecież nieraz już miał atak astmy, zakończony szczęśliwie. A to nie tak, że zawsze było łatwo! Kiedyś Bill musiał jechać do apteki po wypełnienie inhalatora, bo nikt z całej ekipy nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu, aby go przypadkiem nie zalać, gdy bawili się w rzece.

Tozier nie znał logicznego wyjaśnienia dla tego, co czuł w tych chwilach, w których biegł przez las zmęczony, zdyszany i przerażony, że nie zdąży. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Eddie nie jest tak chory, jak wszyscy mówili, nieraz bowiem biegał najszybciej z nich wszystkich, bez żadnej zadyszki. Gdy byli młodsi i jeździli na rowerach, czując przyjemny letni wiatr we włosach, wrzeszczał z prawdziwą pasją i typową dla dzieciaka radością. Nie wyglądał wtedy na chorego. Zawsze miał jednak przy sobie nerkę wypełnioną lekami i inhalator, który najbardziej był mu potrzebny w sytuacjach wypełnionych stresem. Wszystko to mocno śmierdziało Richiemu. Mimo to martwił się jak nigdy, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy zmartwiłby się w ten sam sposób o kogoś innego.

Co by zrobił jakby Stan, Bev, Ben, Bill lub Mike byli w takiej kondycji? Cóż, na pewno piekielnie by się martwił i przeraził, to pewne, ale raczej zadzwoniłby na pogotowie. W końcu oni mieli normalnych rodziców. Ich matka nie zabroniłaby im wychodzić z domu na wieść o tym, że zgubiło się leki, gdy były najbardziej potrzebne.

Myśli biegły w jego głowie znacznie szybciej, niż by tego chciał. Głupio tłumaczył sobie swoje zachowanie tym, że Eddie był dla niego ważny i miał z nich wszystkich pod wieloma względami najgorzej. Toksyczna matka, bycie chorowitym dzieckiem i wychowywanie się bez ojca nie było w końcu proste. Ale to nie współczucie kierowało nim, gdy pierwszy raz w życiu przejął rolę Wielkiego Billa i rozstawił wszystkich po kątach.

Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi, choć była tak oczywista. Często jednak nie da się dostrzec rzeczy, na które patrzymy. To... Zupełnie jak paradoks zgubionego telefonu, który kurczowo trzymasz w dłoni, ale szukasz go po całym domu. Tak, zdarzało mu się to całkiem często. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy miał zadzwonić do niego Kaspbrak.

Wciąż starał się poskładać emocje do kupy, gdy dotarł do kamieniołomu. Eds wciąż siedział na swoim starym miejscu, a jego oddech wydawał się bardziej unormowany niż przed poszukiwaniami inhalatora. Nadal był odrobinę świszczący i niepokojący.

Ben siedział obok Edsa, jednak to Bill, siedzący po drugiej stronie bruneta obejmował go troskliwie ramieniem. Podniósł wzrok na Richiego i powoli kiwnął głową. Rich szybko do nich podszedł i uśmiechając się nieznacznie, podał Kaspbrakowi inhalator. Nie potrzebował werbalnego podziękowania, wystarczyło mu spojrzenie jego czekoladowych oczu, które tak uwielbiał.

Eddie włożył inhalator do ust i szybko nim psiknął. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy już wszystko się uspokoiło, odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na pobladłe twarze przyjaciół. Zatrzymał swój wzrok na Niewyparzonej Gębie, który powoli zaczynał odczuwać skutki tak szybkiego biegu bez żadnej rozgrzewki. Z jakiegoś powodu bolało go kolano i kostka.

Czy to już ta starość? Może faktycznie był jedną nogą w grobie?

— Dzięki, Richie.

Tozier zakaszlał i położył dłonie na brzuchu, wciąż kucając. Po kilku sekundach jednak położył się na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Miał gdzieś to, że będzie musiał doprowadzić płaszcz do porządku, bo, jak myślał, jest już cały pobrudzony błotem.

— Następnym razem chowaj ten pieprzony inhalator do nerki — powiedział z trudem, czując odzywającą się boleśnie kolkę. Z dołu popatrzył na Billa, który wciąż wydawał się zmartwiony. — A ty... Nie obwiniaj się. To nie twoja wina, że Eds jest z porcelany.

Kaspbrak od razu prychnął, słysząc to głupie przezwisko, którym Rich uwielbiał go nazywać. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Tylko sam objął Billa i poklepał go dłonią po ramieniu.

— Właśnie, Bill. To ja spanikowałem — powiedział z przekonaniem, patrząc na przyjaciela łagodnie.

Rich podniósł się na łokciach, znów kaszląc głośno, zupełnie jakby chciał wypluć płuca.

— Richie, może powinieneś iść do lekarza? — zapytał Mike siedzący obok Stana patrzącego z przejęciem na Eddiego i Billa. Hanlon podniósł głowę znad dziennika, w którym coś namiętnie pisał.

— To przez ten pierdolony bieg. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony.

— Brzmisz jak mój stary odkurzacz — powiedziała Beverly, uśmiechając się szeroko i obracając zapalniczkę między palcami.

Richie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i pokazał jej środkowy palec. Już miał nic nie mówić, ale znów zerknął na Billa i Eddiego. Denbrough nie był już tak blady, jak wcześniej, wciąż wyglądał jednak nieswojo.

— Billy, nie przejmuj się, na serio. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. I... Wszyscy napiszemy te listy, co nie? — zapytał, patrząc na resztę.

Frajerzy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, nawet Eddie.

Tozier sam nie wierzył, że się na to zgadza. To było przecież zupełnie wbrew jego uporowi, z którego był całkiem sławny. Zwykle bowiem robił wszystko to, co mu się zabraniało. Pilny był tylko w szkole, choć i tam zdarzało mu się łamać pewne mniejsze lub większe zasady. I choć wciąż uważał, że pisanie listu tylko po to, aby go później spalić, było chujowym pomysłem, ale jeśli miało to sprawić, że Bill przestanie się obwiniać... No cóż. Był w stanie to zrobić.

Choć wciąż od pisania listu wolał dynamiczną rozmowę o latających świniach, czyli matkach Eddiego ze skrzydełkami jak u kupidyna.


	4. rozdział IV

Gdyby Tozier pisał pamiętnik, opisywanie tego dnia zacząłby od słów o tym, że upadł jako człowiek. Upadł w znaczeniu metaforycznym, oczywiście, bo choć faktycznie od rana bolała go głowa, a w gardle zaczynało go coś drapać, nie upadł ani razu, nawet wstając z łóżka, gdy poważnie zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Nie poszedł jednak do szkoły. Stwierdził, że nie było sensu tam iść, użerać się z nauczycielami, którzy wciąż mówiliby mu to, że wygląda fatalnie i że powinien wracać do domu. W końcu nie wyglądał tak źle. Co prawda był dość blady i wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak wtedy w Halloween, kiedy przebrał się za  _ Beetlejuice’a _ , ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku. Nawet ból głowy przeszedł po kilku tabletkach przeciwbólowych. Dlatego też postanowił, że pracy tak łatwo sobie nie odpuści. Wystarczyło mu to, że dzień wcześniej miał wolne. Poza tym, ani nie kichał, ani nie kaszlał. Był jedynie słaby. 

Przyjaciele musieli odczuć szkolną nieobecność Richiego, bo od rana męczyli go i oznaczali w wiadomościach. Aż musiał ich wyciszyć, żeby w spokoju obejrzeć  _ Tytanów _ . No bo ileż można napastować zmęczonego człowieka, który zaliczył moralny upadek, opuszczając szkołę na rzecz wagarów w swoim pokoju?

Zaraz przed wyjściem do pracy Rich zaczął intensywnie myśleć nad tym, jaki był tego wszystkiego sens. Szkoła, praca, dom, szkoła, praca, dom. Za kilka miesięcy zaczną się studia, a on wciąż będzie myślał o szkole, pracy i domu. I o Eddiem. Bo nawet tego dnia, od rana myślał o nim co najmniej piętnaście razy, a myśli te obracały się głównie wokół tego, co u niego, jak się dzisiaj czuje i czy będą rozmawiali wieczorem przez telefon, bo niesamowicie tego chciał, ba! potrzebował, lecz nie wiedział jak zapytać o to, czy Eds będzie miał czas około ósmej.

Miał cichą nadzieję na to, że Bev mu coś doradzi. W końcu ruda była jednym z jaśniejszych punktów pracy w starej lodziarni, w której nosili okropne czapki z bobrami.

Beverly jednak nie przyszła jako pierwsza. Zawsze to właśnie ona przejmowała zmianę, bo to Richiemu wieki zajmowało ubranie brązowego fartuszka oraz tej wieśniackiej czapeczki z daszkiem, która sprawiała, że jego włosy stawały się oklapnięte i wyjątkowo niewyjściowe.

W gruncie rzeczy pogodził się z tym, że będzie tego dnia sam. No, może niekoniecznie sam, zwracając uwagę na to, że pracowała z nimi podstarzała kobieta, Kate, która zawsze mówiła im, że Marsh ma za krótkie włosy jak na dziewczynkę, a Richie za długie jak ja chłopca. Nawet już przygotowywał ewentualne riposty na wypadek pójścia na zaplecze i spotkania jej, nakładając dwie gałki lodów o smaku jabłkowym jakiejś dziewczynce,, gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił i zrzucił loda na podłogę.

— O ja pier… — zaczął, ale Bev zatkała mu usta, aby nie przeklął w pracy, szczególnie na oczach małego dziecka.

— Kolega chciał przeprosić. Już nakładam kolejnego loda. Jabłkowe, tak? Chciałabyś może trzecią gałkę jako gratis, za to, że tak długo czekałaś?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, patrząc na swojego tatę i wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „tluskafkofe”, a Beverly od razu zaczęła nakładać lody na większy wafelek, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko i wesoło. Czapka z bobrem lekko jej się przekrzywiła, lecz Tozier nie zamierzał jej tego mówić. W końcu go wystraszyła, a nie powinna tego robić. Przecież wiedziała, że on zawsze klnie w takich momentach…

Kiedy ojciec z dzieckiem odeszli, Niewyparzona Gęba nachylił się w stronę Bev, chwytając się za daszek, z którego wystawały dwa filcowe zęby.

— Pierwszy raz widzę, jak się spóźniasz.

— Pierwszy raz widzę, jak jesteś punktualnie, Bucky — mruknęła, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Rich prychnął z urazą, słysząc to przezwisko. Że też musiała użyć chwytu z Buckym Beaverem właśnie w tej chwili… Wiedziała jak to na niego działa. Może nie była to złość, wyzwalająca Hulka u Bruce’a Bannera, ale słuchanie tego przezwiska, szczególnie w odniesieniu do samego siebie, nie było zbyt przyjemne. Chociaż… Możliwe, że był po prostu przewrażliwiony.

— Czemu masz taki dobry humor? Zabiłaś tego hałasującego kota waszej sąsiadki? — zapytał z rozbawieniem, które nie było na miejscu, bo starsza pani siedząca przy jednym ze stolików, obruszyła się niespokojnie, gdy usłyszała te słowa.

— Bardzo śmieszne, Niewyparzona Gębo — powiedziała Beverly, wkładając metalową łyżkę do lodów pod strumień bieżącej wody. — Moja ciocia przyjechała i zostaje na kilka tygodni.

To wyjaśniało jej świetny humor. Bo od kiedy jej ojciec dostał zakaz zbliżania się do własnej córki i wyprowadził się z miasta, mieszkała sama, chcąc skończyć szkołę. Jej prawną opiekunką była ciotka, lecz mieszkała ona w Portland ze względu na prowadzoną tam firmę. Mimo to Marsh nigdy szczególnie nie narzekała na samotność. Jeszcze rok temu w końcu nie mogła wyjść z domu, nie usłyszawszy wcześniej pytania, czy wciąż jest córeczką swojego tatusia. A teraz? Teraz mogła robić, co tylko chciała. Nie, żeby jakoś nadmiernie korzystała z wolności, bo wciąż utrzymywała ją ciotka, która przyjeżdżała chociaż raz w tygodniu oraz czasami zatrzymywała się na dłużej.

— To świetnie, Bev. Czemu słyszę o tym dopiero teraz?

— Bo wczoraj miałam z Benem plan, żeby przemówić ci do rozumu i sprawić, że zaczniesz w końcu zauważać pewne rzeczy? Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. — Jej uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Poprawiła czapkę, dostrzegając w jednym z nowoczesnych luster to, że ma ją założoną krzywo.

Richie mimowolnie też spojrzał w lustro oraz z niechęcią stwierdził, że role się odwróciły. Bo to zwykle on nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać w pracy. Rozpierała go ta młodzieńcza energia tak charakterystyczna dla ludzi z ADHD lub z jego podejrzeniem. Co prawda nie miał ADHD (a przynajmniej nigdy go u niego nie stwierdzono), ale wciąż nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Dziś tej energii mu brakowało. Sam był w stanie stwierdzić, że faktycznie wygląda gorzej niż zwykle. Nie potrafił jedynie powiedzieć, czy to przez słabość związana z możliwym przeziębieniem, czy może z tym że już nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do domu, rozmowy telefonicznej z Eddiem i prawdopodobnego zaśnięcia przy słuchawce, gdy Kaspbrak zacznie mówić o czymś zupełnie nieistotnym dla Toziera. Czymś w stylu statystyk śmiertelności zarażonych wirusem HIV w latach osiemdziesiątych lub o tym, że wakacje za granicą są niebezpieczne. 

Przełknął ślinę oraz odchrząknął cicho. Oblizał szybko usta i wymusił uśmiech, który w gruncie rzeczy wyglądał całkiem szczerze.

— Co się dzieje, Richie?

Otworzył szerzej oczy i pokręcił głową, grając głupa.

Przecież nic się nie działo. O co jej znów chodziło? Ach te dziewczyny. Jak dobrze, że żadna mu się nie podobała…

_ Stop. Richie, pomyśl o Alicii Vikander. Ona jest śliczna, prawda? _

Najładniejsze były w niej jej oczy. Zupełnie takie jak…

— Eddie mówił coś o tym, że nie było mnie w szkole? — zapytał, opierając się dłonią o ladę zaraz przy kasie fiskalnej.

— Pytał, gdzie jesteś. A na wieść, że pewnie się przeziębiłeś po wczorajszym, stwierdził, że musi do ciebie zadzwonić i upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku i że nie złapałeś dżumy.

Rich zrobił przerażoną minę oraz zaczął macać sobie okolice węzłów chłonnych przy uszach..

— Jasna cholera, mam powiększone węzły chłonne. Umieram.

— Lepiej nie mów tego przy Eddiem, bo już będzie chciał ci urządzić pogrzeb.

— Dopilnuj, żeby ktoś zamówił striptizera i puścił  _ Welcome to the Black Parade. _

Zanim ugryzł się w język, było już za późno. Na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, identycznie jak w sytuacjach, kiedy powstrzymywał się przed śmiechem, jednak tym razem daleko mu było od zaśmiania się. Przełknął gulę, która w kilka przerażających sekund urosła mu w gardle i odchrząknął.

— Mam na myśli matkę Edsa. Bo ona nie może być kobietą, mam rację? — uniósł dłoń tak, aby Beverly przybiła mu piątkę, ta jednak przestała się uśmiechać oraz popatrzyła na niego z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Richie…

— No co? Nie powiesz mi, że matka Eddiego…

— Przestań, Rich. Po prostu przestań — powiedziała, skutecznie uciszając przyjaciela.

Okularnik odruchowo poprawił szkła i zacisnął usta, aby nie powiedzieć nic więcej, skoro sama Beverly kazała mu przestać.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę odpowiedzieć jej, że nie jest jego matką. Odzywka ta nie miała jednak większego sensu. Przecież znał Marsh na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że na takie słowa tylko by prychnęła i tylko zaczęłaby mu bardziej matkować. Nie, żeby zawsze to robiła. Po prostu bardzo jej przeszkadzało to, że jedna z siedmiu najważniejszych osób w jej życiu bez przerwy ukrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia za ripostami wraz z niestosownymi żartami, które dla większości wydałyby się zwyczajnie niedojrzałe. Takie w końcu były. I nawet Richard Tozier nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

Gdy był młodszy, rodzice podejrzewali, że ma ADHD. Tak naprawdę teraz, z perspektywy czasu, wcale im się nie dziwił. W końcu faktycznie bywał nadpobudliwym dzieckiem, choć nie miał problemów z koncentracją. Dużo mówił, czasami za dużo, ale taki po prostu był. Brakowało mu czasami wyczucia, co powinien powiedzieć, ale każdy, kto go znał, już do tego przywykł. Każda znająca go osoba wiedziała także, że specyficznym humorem radził sobie z emocjami, których nie potrafił wyrażać słowami. Szczere słowa po prostu szwankowały, gdy w grę wchodziła sytuacja rodzinna, zawód związany z zachowaniem największego męskiego autorytetu i uczucia do Eddiego, które nie powinno zostać wyrażone.

Nie było łatwo zrozumieć Richiego Toziera.

W pierwszej kolejności trzeba było przedrzeć się przez warstwę tych żartów i sarkazmu, za którymi tak skrzętnie się krył w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Utkał wokół siebie siatkę składającą się z kłamstw, wymówek oraz opowieści bez pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Był bowiem czas, kiedy ciągle powtarzał przyjaciołom jedno i to samo kłamstwo — że nie jest już prawiczkiem. Naturalnie nie było ono nawet prawdą połowiczną, bo wówczas nie miał za sobą ani jednej zaliczonej pierwszej bazy, co nie przeszkadzało mu w opowiadaniu o swoich erotycznych przygodach z dziewczynami. W jakiś sposób lubił to uczucie, które go wypełniało, gdy wygadywał te wierutne bzdury. Wiedział, że przyjaciele mu nie wierzyli, kiedy znów powtarzał starą śpiewkę i gubił się w zeznaniach, lecz w niczym mu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił ich rozśmieszać. A zwykle choć jedna osoba z grupy się wtedy uśmiechała, co dawało mu satysfakcję.

W drugiej kolejności, aby zrozumieć Niewyparzoną Gębę, trzeba było znać się na głęboko skrywanych uczuciach, które stanowiły ogromną ilość splątanych nici. Jak miał się w tym wszystkim nie gubić, jeśli każdy pojedynczy sznurek był połączony mocnym węzłem z innym?

Mama niedawno chciała wyciągnąć go na rozmowę z terapeutą, twierdząc, że dobrze mu to zrobi, ale duma nie pozwoliła mu na to, aby powiedzieć „okay, w porządku, pójdę”. Co by o nim powiedzieli w szkole, gdyby usłyszeli, że oprócz potencjalnego lubienia chłopaków w sposób nie mający nic wspólnego z platonicznością, chodzi też do psychologa porozmawiać o emocjach, które odczuwa w związku z zawodem ze strony ojca i końcem szkoły? Byłby jeszcze większym frajerem. I wtedy nawet okazjonalne zakładanie soczewek by mu nie pomogło w poprawieniu opinii.

Najgorsze w świadomości bycia jednym ze szkolnych frajerów było to, że gdyby nie poznał swoich przyjaciół za dzieciaka, mógłby być teraz jednym z tych popularnych dzieciaków; uprzywilejowanych, nadmiernie pewnych siebie. W takim alternatywnym wszechświecie byłby pewnie w związku z Gretą Bowie-Keene (fuj!) oraz przyjaźniłby się z Henrym Bowersem, który byłby może odrobinę mniejszym psychopatą.

Nie, nie było na to nawet najmniejszej szansy. Richie, nawet gdy bardzo wytężał swoją bujną wyobraźnię, nie potrafił myśleć o tym, że jego życie mogłoby być inne. Życie bez Klubu Frajerów? Byłoby chujowe. Tego był pewien.

— Czemu im nie powiesz? — zapytała Beverly po dłuższej chwili ciszy, podczas której Rich wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w lodówkę przed nią. Potrząsnął głową i popatrzył na rudą.

— Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że lubię Edsa bardziej niż resztę.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, nie wskazywał jasno na znaczenie tych słów. Wypowiedział to obojętnym tonem głosu, a sama konstrukcja zdania wyglądała tak, że można było ją interpretować dwojako. Może Bill dałby się na to nabrać i pomyślałby, że chodzi o tę troskę, którą Tozier okazywał Kaspbrakowi, gdy mu się działo cokolwiek złego? Marsh jednak nie była Billym. Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na jej pomalowane czerwoną szminką usta.

— Pytałam o pracę, ale odpowiedziałeś na moje kolejne pytanie, więc wszystko jest w porządku.

Richie zacisnął mocno usta i dosłownie ugryzł się w język. Kątem oka zauważył starszą panią, która podchodziła do kasy. Ponownie wymusił w miarę szczerze wyglądający uśmiech i popatrzył jej w twarz, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. Powitał ją ich firmowym przywitaniem oraz czekał na zamówienie kobiety. Ta jednak zaczęła wpatrywać się w lodówkę, szczególnie w lody jagodowe. Chłopak cierpliwie czekał z wafelkiem w jednej dłoni i z łyżką w drugiej. Zerknął na Bev, która sprawdzała, czy w żadnym z metalowych pojemników nie brakuje lodów i przełknął ślinę, kiedy starsza pani w końcu zamówiła jedną porcję lodów śmietankowych. Miły uśmiech nie schodził z ust Richiego, gdy nakładał lody i podawał wafelek kobiecie. Ta jednak wyglądała dość ponuro. Zupełnie jakby chciała go skarcić za bycie miłym.

— Jesteś chłopcem od Tozierów, prawda? — zapytała, wolno podając mu wyliczone drobne. Bez słowa przytaknął ruchem głowy. — Więc powiedz swojemu ojcu, żeby zostawił moją córkę w spokoju.

Rich skłamałby, mówiąc, że słowa te wcale go nie ruszyły. Nie zrobiło mu się jednak przykro. Nie był też zły. Bardziej zdenerwowany tym, że jakieś zupełnie mu obce babunie kojarzą go tylko z ojcem, wyrywającym młodsze modele.

— Przekażę mu to, jeśli go kiedyś zobaczę — powiedział opanowanym głosem, choć najchętniej zacząłby kląć jak szewc i pieprzyć głupoty. Albo co gorsza, panikować.

— Obetnij się, chłopcze, masz fryzurę jak dziewczyna.

Miał ochotę rzucić tekstem, że ona mogłaby zrezygnować z farbowania włosów, bo jej „blond” wyglądał zupełnie, jakby ktoś wylał jej na głowę żółtko jaja kurzego, jednak tylko w ciszy jej zasalutował. Jego uśmiech nie był już tak szczery, jak przed tymi wszystkimi słowami. Gdy odeszła, zdjął czapkę i bez słowa zaczął iść na zaplecze. Musiał naturalnie przejść przez kuchnię, gdzie rzucił do Kate, że idzie na chwilę zapalić, na co tylko kiwnęła głową. Cholera, był tak wdzięczny za to, że nie usłyszał tego, że jest nieletni i palenie w jego wieku nie jest dobrze postrzegane. Jeszcze tylko takich tekstów w tej chwili potrzebował.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz bez wkładania kurtki na brązowy T-shirt oraz fartuszek i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Szybko zapalił jednego z nich, praktycznie od razu wsuwając go między usta. Schował resztę fajek do kieszeni oraz zaciągnął się głęboko. Przed zapaleniem nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo trzęsą mu się dłonie. Nie wiedział jedynie, czy to ze zdenerwowania, czy z niskiej temperatury. Bo było piekielnie zimno i nikt normalny nie wyszedłby na zewnątrz w krótkim rękawie. Richie jednak nie był normalny. A przynajmniej tak stwierdził w tej chwili.

Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się tego, że w przyszłości zmieni się w ojca. Nigdy mu to nawet nie przeszło przez myśl. W końcu zawsze go idealizował i uważał za najlepszego człowieka na świecie nawet wtedy, kiedy ten zmuszał go do grania w szachy lub rozmowy o aktualnych wydarzeniach oraz polityce, która za cholerę nie interesowała dorastającego chłopca, myślącego tylko o tym, żeby już wyjść z domu i pójść popływać z przyjaciółmi. Zawsze chciał być taki jak jego tata. Z jednej strony zupełnie przyziemny, z drugiej jednak interesujący.

Wiedział, że nie powinien brać udziału w konflikcie między rodzicami. Ojciec zachował się jak buc, ale nie powinien się w to wszystko wtrącać, powinien siedzieć cicho. Jednakże nie umiał. Od razu, gdy dowiedział się o całej tej sytuacji, obrał słuszne w swojej opinii stanowisko i stanął w obronie mamy. Ojciec go pewnie za to znienawidził. A przynajmniej tego był pewien, bo nie rozmawiali od Bożego Narodzenia, które zawsze było u nich obchodzone w bardzo rodzinnej atmosferze. Ze wspólnym ubieraniem choinki, czekaniem na prezenty oraz rozmowami przy kominku.

Kochał ojca. Wciąż to robił, ale nie chciał się w niego zmienić. Nigdy. W dupie miał podobieństwo, w dupie miał to, że genów nie był w stanie oszukać. Po prostu nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek brał go za miniaturową wersję Wentwortha Toziera, nawet jeśli faktycznie nią był.

Musiał być w naprawdę okropnym stanie, skoro przeszkliły mu się oczy, gdy zaczął o nim myśleć. Przecież to nie było nic wielkiego. Dramatyzował, to pewne. Wiele osób miało przecież gorzej, powinien trzymać się tak dobrze, jak wcześniej. Zawsze mógł zostać porzucony przez rodziców, osierocony lub niekochany. A był kochany. Zawsze wszyscy dawali mu atencję i miłość potrzebną dziecku aby zdrowo rosło i funkcjonowało. I na co mu to było, skoro i tak nie umiał wykorzystać żadnej dobrej szansy w swoim życiu? Na co mu to było, skoro, tak czy siak, pękał na myśl o tacie?

Czasami zadręczał się myślą o tym, że wszystkiego mu brakowało i wszystko nadrabiał humorem. Wydawał się pewny siebie, ale jak przychodziło co do czego, brakowało mu pewności. Zawsze był gotowy poświęcić wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół, lecz piekielnie się bał tego, że oni nie byli w stanie tego zrobić dla niego i nie będą go chcieli w razie czego wysłuchać, kiedy już pozwoli sobie na pokazanie tego całego emocjonalnego mętliku, który w nim tkwi od dłuższego czasu. Poza tym nie chciał zadręczać ich swoimi dennymi problemami. Czemu niby on miał się żalić reszcie, skoro ojciec Marsh przez długi czas traktował ją jak swoją własność, matka Eddiego wmawiała mu choroby, aby tylko trzymać go przy sobie w obawie, że za szybko wyfrunie z gniazda, rodzice Mike’a zginęli w pożarze, mama Bena wychowywała go samotnie, a młodszy brat Billa jak zaginął, tak już nigdy się nie znalazł. W takiej sytuacji czuł się tak, jakby nie miał prawa do narzekania i wszelkich załamań. Przecież inni mieli gorzej. Poza tym chłopak, który zachowuje się w ten sposób? Cholera, tak nie mogło być! 

Udawanie przychodziło mu przecież z łatwością.

Już kończył palić papierosa, gdy podeszła do niego Beverly otulona w zimowy płaszcz. Spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową, dając jej tym samym znak, żeby nie pytała. Rozmowa nie miała sensu. Byli w pracy, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej tego dnia pragnął, było wrócenie z papierosa z zaczerwienionymi oczami oraz policzkami, na których wciąż były mokre ślady łez. A czuł, że właśnie tym skończyłaby się szczera rozmowa z Marsh.

Bev od razu zrozumiała, że Rich nie chce rozmawiać, więc podeszła do niego i mocno go przytuliła. Wiedział co prawda, że przytulenie bywało gorsze od rozmowy, ale zaciągnął się papierosem ostatni raz i też ją przytulił, wtulając twarz w przyjemny w dotyku materiał jej płaszcza. Sięgnął dłonią do popielniczki, leżącej na parapecie i zgasił w niej papierosa, po czym przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.

— Dzięki — wyszeptał w materiał i zamknął mocno oczy.

— Za co? — zapytała, nie próbując się nawet odsunąć. Richie wręcz mógł przysiąc, że przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej, choć nigdy nie posądzał ją o tyle siły. Chociaż to może wina tego, że był chudy i dość kościsty…

— Za prawdopodobne spowodowanie krwotoku wewnętrznego. Ale to w porządku. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał użerać się ze starszymi paniami, które widzą we mnie mojego ojca, i z Edsem, który wciąż wygląda, jakby planował zawieźć mnie na ostry dyżur po zwykłym kichnięciu.

— Nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić tego, jak Eddie zawozi cię na ostry dyżur.

— Zaufaj mi. Zrobiłby to, gdyby matka pozwoliła mu zrobić prawo jazdy.

Beverly odsunęła się od niego, uśmiechając się słabo. Mocniej otuliła się płaszczem, patrząc na przyjaciela od stóp do głów. Musiała się zastanawiać nad tym, w jaki sposób nie jest mu zimno, jednak nie zamierzał reagować na to spojrzenie.

— Pamiętasz ten film? Uwolnić orkę? — zapytał, macając się po kieszeni na tyłku, aby sprawdzić, czy ma w niej wciąż swój telefon. Marsh zmarszczyła brwi i kiwnęła głową na znak, że pamięta. Wtedy Rich uśmiechnął się szeroko i odchrząknął. — Eddie, jadąc na studia, będzie mógł powiedzieć, że  _ uwolnił się od orki _ .

Beverly zasłoniła usta, powstrzymując śmiech. Chwilę zajęło jej ogarnięcie się, a kiedy to zrobiła, powiedziała:

— Jesteś naprawdę najgorszą osobą, jaką znam, Richie.

— I każde z was mnie wciąż uwielbia, no popatrz. Nie macie żadnego gustu co do wybierania sobie przyjaciół. A tak swoją drogą, nawet jakbym chciał trafić po śmierci do Dobrego Miejsca, co bym tam robił? Na pewno nie mógłbym przeklinać, więc jaki jest sens w dbaniu o takie rzeczy? — zapytał, nawiązując zwinnie do jednego z seriali, które oglądali wspólnie.

Raz na jakiś czas ruda przychodziła do Toziera na cały dzień oraz noc, żeby oglądać seriale i filmy. Gdy mieszkała z ojcem, mówiła zawsze, że wybiera się na weekend do cioci, a ta zawsze ją wtedy kryła. Teraz miała swobodę i nie musiała się z niczego tłumaczyć. 

— Jesteś gnojkiem, Richie. Naprawdę. Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy o mamie Eddiego. Przecież jesteśmy już prawie dorośli.

— Bev, nie wmówisz mi, że sama tego o niej nie myślisz. Ta kobieta jest psychiczna. Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek o zastępczym zespole Münchhausena? — zapytał z przejęciem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Bev.

— Oczywiście, że słyszałam, za kogo ty mnie masz? Za kogoś, kto siedział przez całe życie w jaskini?

Rich popatrzył na nią uważnie, zupełnie jakby rozważał tę możliwość, ale ogarnął się w tej samej chwili, w której ta uderzyła go w ramię. 

— W każdym razie, matka Eddiego brzmi jak typowy przypadek tego zespołu. Nie powiesz mi, że wierzysz w te wszystkie dolegliwości, które ma Eds. Przecież… Przecież nawet jego astma nie wygląda jak  _ typowa _ astma — stwierdził, wciąż mówiąc tym samym przejętym tonem. Brzmiał zupełnie jak Bill, kiedy ten rozmawiał o kolejnych teoriach spiskowych z Mikiem i Benem.

Beverly nic nie odpowiedziała. Tylko patrzyła na Richiego tak, jakby chciała wyczytać z niego to, co chodziło mu po głowie.

— Wiem. Wiem, Richie — mruknęła, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok.

— Więc nie mów mi o tym, że nie powinienem rzucać niestosownych żartów o matce Edsa, proszę. Po prostu jej nie lubię. Ona — popatrzył jej w oczy — jest tak samo toksyczna, jak twój ojciec. W innym sensie, ale…

— Boże, Richie — przerwała, przewracając oczami. — Jeśli po tej rozmowie jeszcze raz spróbujesz wcisnąć mi kit, że nic nie czujesz do Eddiego, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam.

Tozier zbliżył kciuka do ust i już przygryzł paznokcia, zupełnie niekontrolowanie, ale Marsh odciągnęła jego dłoń od ust oraz złapała go za rękę.

— Nie ma w tym nic wstydliwego, Richie. Kochamy cię i zawsze będziemy cię wspierać. Poza tym, czemu niby mielibyśmy się od ciebie odsunąć? Znasz nas wszystkich już tyle lat, powinieneś wiedzieć, że frajerzy trzymają się razem i odmienna orientacja seksualna kogoś z nas tego nie zmieni!

Brzmiała zupełnie tak, jakby czytała mu w myślach. I ani trochę mu się to nie podobało. Głównie dlatego, że myślał w tej chwili tylko o reakcji Eddiego. Nie sądził, że ręce mogą mu się trząść jeszcze bardziej, ale właśnie to zaczęły robić. Kolana miał jak z gąbki, a w głowie panowała burza.

— Prędzej  _ My Chemical Romance  _ zrobi wielki powrót, niż powiem mu, co czuję. Poza tym, Bev, znasz Derry. Plotki tutaj przenoszą się bardzo szybko. A Eddie? Eddie mnie znienawidzi, gdy się o tym dowie. A jego matka nie wypuści go z domu i weźmie na badania profilaktyczne, aby się upewnić czy czasem biedny czegoś nie złapał od swojego przyjaciela pedała.

Westchnęła, z początku nie zamierzając nic powiedzieć. Tylko mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń i pociągnęła go za sobą do środka. 

Richiego praktycznie od razu uderzyła zmiana temperatury. Puścił dłoń przyjaciółki i wyprzedził ją, poprawiając czapkę z bobrem. Nic nie odpowiedziała, więc uznał, że temat zakończył się na wypowiedzeniu przez niego wyzwiska, którym był nazywany od lat.

Gdy tylko niedbale oparł się ręką o blat, czekając aż stanie się coś ciekawego (może kolejna starsza pani przyjdzie komentować poczynania jego ojca?), poczuł lodowatą dłoń Bevery na swoim karku. Od razu się wzdrygnął oraz popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem.

— Musisz iść do okulisty i zbadać sobie ponownie wzrok, bo umyka ci naprawdę wiele rzeczy — stwierdziła i odeszła, zajmując się pracą.

Tozier został przy kasie sam ze swoimi myślami. Jakaś kobieta zamówiła shake’a, którego szybko zrobił, wciąż myśląc o słowach przyjaciółki. No bo co takiego mogły one znaczyć? Co takiego mu znowu umykało? Wierzył w to, że jeśli Eddie dowie się o prawdopodobnym homoseksualizmie przyjaciela, zacznie postrzegać go w inny sposób. W życiu by mu jednak przez myśl nie przeszło to, że sposób ten mógłby być pozytywny. Jeszcze czego, żeby Kaspbrak czuł do niego to samo… Samo myślenie o tym wydawało się Richiemu czystą abstrakcją i spełnieniem największych marzeń, a marzenia przecież rzadko miały tendencję do spełniania się.

Jasne, fajnie było fantazjować. Widzieć siebie trzymającego Edsa za rękę, widzieć wspólne mieszkanie, adopcję pomeraniana i ogólne szczęście w związku. Jednak to były tylko fantazje, które w mniemaniu Niewyparzonej Gęby nigdy nie miały szansy się spełnić. A nawet gdyby miały szansę to… By z niej nie skorzystał. Bo wciąż upierał się przy swoim, przy tym, że Eds w życiu by jego uczuć nie odwzajemnił i nie było sensu ryzykować utratą przyjaciela.

Nie mógł myśleć o Eddiem. Nie w pracy, nie w szkole. Nigdy. Ale jak miał to zrobić, skoro zawsze, gdy zamykał oczy, widział uśmiech chłopaka, powoli wskakujący na jego twarz? Było w tym uśmiechu coś, czego Richie nie dostrzegał u nikogo innego. Był taki niewinny, niemal dziecinny, a jak pojawiał się na jego ustach, nawet mimowolnie, w jego czekoladowych oczach zaczynały harcować te dziwne iskry, które tak bardzo zastanawiały Toziera.

Ten uśmiech. Ten cholerny uśmiech jednego z największych idiotów w Ameryce. Idiotów w pozytywnym znaczeniu, oczywiście, choć Rich nie sądził, aby jakiekolwiek znaczenie tego słowa było pozytywne. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Kaspbrak był idiotą. Uroczym w dodatku. I słodkim jak sałatka owocowa lub jabłecznik mamy.

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób udawało mu się sprawnie pracować, kiedy ciągle myślał o Edsie. Podejrzewał, że dla osób trzecich musiał wyglądać jak robot lub ktoś zahipnotyzowany, robiąc wszystko automatycznie, wyćwiczonymi ruchami. Nałóż porcję lodów, weź pieniądze, umyj łyżkę, nałóż deser, umyj łyżkę, zanieś deser. Uśmiechał się, jak na dobrego pracownika przystało, ale w uśmiechu tym czegoś brakowało. A przynajmniej to stwierdziłaby Beverly, gdyby ten uśmiech zauważyła, lecz nie mogła tego zrobić przez ścianę, nie mając w oczach rentgena. 

W gruncie rzeczy ruch w lodziarni był taki jak zawsze. Najwięcej ludzi przychodziło w soboty i niedziele lub jakieś większe święta. Sam Richie pamiętał, jak rodzice zabierali to do niej co roku czwartego lipca. W tygodniu jednak nie było zbyt dużego ruchu. Poza tym był marzec. Marzec nie był najlepszym miesiącem do próbowania nowych smaków lodów w jednej z lokalnych lodziarni. Mimo to ludzie przychodzili. Ale sam diabeł mu świadkiem, że nie spodziewał się tego, że pod koniec jego zmiany do środka wejdzie ktoś znajomy. 

Jak zwykle był ubrany elegancko i zupełnie nie wyglądał na chłopaka, którego wychowuje rolnik. Rozpiął brązowy, raczej wiosenny płaszcz i poprawiał kremowy golf. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był zwykle zaraźliwy, choć nie w tym przypadku, bo Rich tylko zbladł i spoważniał, gdy go zobaczył.

Szybko poprawił czapkę z bobrem, zdjął okulary, korzystając z tego, że Hanlon go nie zauważył i wrzucił okulary do kieszeni brązowego fartuszka z czerwonym napisem „I ♡ Derry”. Zaczął przeklinać w myślach, doskonale wiedząc, że przyjaciel od razu pozna go po nosie i kościach policzkowych, na których można było kroić ser w plasterki.

— Dzień dobry. Co podać? — zapytał, celowo zniżając swój głos i dodając do niego naprawdę beznadziejny brytyjski akcent.

I to, tak naprawdę, zdradziło go bardziej niż nos, usta oraz kości policzkowe razem wzięte. Od dziecka w końcu lubił naśladować głosy, ale nigdy nie był w tym mistrzem. Przynajmniej jeszcze. W każdym razie, w każdej tego typu sytuacji, słychać było w naśladowanym głosie Niewyparzoną Gębę”. A teraz było to tym bardziej podejrzane, że brzmiał, jakby się stresował lub chciał coś ukryć.

— Richie? — zapytał Mike, marszcząc brwi.

— Jaki Richie,  _ sir _ , nie znam żadnego Richiego. Co to w ogóle za imię? Brzmi absurdalnie!

— Richard to normalne imię, Richie — powiedział z rozbawieniem i sięgnął po daszek czapki przyjaciela, która szybkim ruchem zdjął. — Czemu nie masz okularów?

— Serio? Mam na sobie czapkę z jebanym bobrem, a ty mnie pytasz, czemu nie mam założonych okularów?

Michael kiwnął głową, ale Niewyparzona Gęba nie był w stanie dokładnie określić tego ruchu. Tak naprawdę to w ogóle niewiele widział, wszystko wokół było bowiem rozmazane, gdy nie nosił grubych szkieł lub dobrych soczewek.

— Ubrałem soczewki, dlatego nie mam okularów.

Hanlon popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem, wciąż się szeroko oraz przyjaźnie uśmiechając. To było tak typowe dla chłopaka. Rich sam nie wiedział, czy Mike był tak pogodny z natury, czy może wiecznie cieszył się z życia. W końcu wiele gówna przeżył i Tozier na jego miejscu już dawno by pękł, przestał mieć jakiekolwiek plany sięgające dalej niż to, co ubrać kolejnego dnia. Hanlon miał za to plany wielkie, chyba największe z nich wszystkich. Wiedział, co chce robić w przyszłości, wiedział, gdzie przyszłość ta będzie się działa i wiedział, jak da na imię swojemu pierwszemu synowi, choć było to cholernie głupie, bo nie mógł wiedzieć, czy będzie miał syna. Richard twierdził, że nie powinien w ogóle sądzić, że będzie miał dziecko.

Hanlon jednak nic sobie nie robił z uwag przyjaciela. Wciąż miał te swoje cele. A oprócz tego był świetnym przyjacielem, na którego żaden z frajerów nie zasługiwał. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Stan, o czym niekiedy mówił na głos, na przykład wtedy, kiedy Mike znów kupił więcej jego ulubionych wegetariańskich żelków tylko po to, żeby się nimi podzielić z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi.

— Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że pracujesz z Bev? — zapytał, opierając się dłonią o blat. Rozejrzał się, czy aby za nim nie zaczęła robić się kolejka, ale w lodziarni siedziały dosłownie dwie osoby, którymi była zakochana para, wpatrzona w siebie jak muchy w gówno.

— Bo byście tu zaczęli przyłazić i nie mógłbym się skupić na pracy.

— To ulubiona lodziarnia mojego dziadka, a on mnie naprawdę często wysyła po jego ukochane lody. Tak swoją drogą, macie już te pojemniki termoizolacyjne?

Richie kiwnął potwierdzająco głową, schylił się i zaczął na ślepo szukać jednego z opakowań. Ciężko było go znaleźć, nie widząc, gdzie się szuka, ale był tak pewny siebie i dumny, że nie zamierzał zakładać okularów, nawet gdyby się paliło i waliło. Niestety, gdy tak szukał oraz sięgał głęboko ręką pod ladę, okulary wypadły mu z kieszeni. Usłyszał cichy trzask, kiedy wstał i przesunął nogę w prawo.

— Kurwa mać — mruknął i od razu pobladł, dokładnie wiedząc, co mogło wydać tak przerażający dla każdego okularnika dźwięk.

Hanlon popatrzył na niego pytająco i zajrzał za ladę.

— O stary… Trzymałeś okulary w kieszeni? Czemu?

— Bo tak naprawdę nie mam soczewek i zdjąłem okulary, żebyś mnie, kurwa, nie rozpoznał!

Podniósł okulary, skrzywił się, widząc, że wygiął mu się lewy zausznik i prawie wyłamał zawias.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że bym cię nie rozpoznał bez okularów? — zapytał Mike, powstrzymując śmiech.

Richie wzruszył ramionami i ciężko westchnął.

— Chciałeś tylko pojemnik, czy lody też? Mogę zawołać Bev, ona ci je nałoży, bo ja aktualnie jestem ślepy. Dosłownie.

— Nie, nie, tylko pojemnik. Dziadek twierdzi, że poprzedni nie jest już tak sprawny, jak powinien być, więc mnie wysłał, gdy dowiedział się, że jadę do biblioteki. Ale nie musisz wołać Bev, mogę ci pomóc szukać.

Rich pokręcił głową, słysząc słowa przyjaciela.

— I tak muszę ją zawołać. Może jest gdzieś taśma klejąca. 

Delikatnie położył okulary na blacie obok dłoni Mike’a i głośno zawołał przyjaciółkę obawiając się tego, że teraz to ona wyskoczyła na papierosa. Jego obawy były jednak niesłuszne, bo już po kilkunastu sekundach Beverly pojawiła się obok nich.

— Hej, Mike. Co słychać? — Spojrzała na blat i zobaczyła okulary Richiego, koło których położyła wziętą ze sobą taśmę izolacyjną. — Co ty z nimi robiłeś, Rich?

— Matka Edsa zrobiła sobie z nich dildo — powiedział, zaciskając mocno usta. — Jezu, Bev, domyśl się.

— Nadepnął na nie — wyjaśnił szybko Hanlon.

Nie skomentowała tekstu o dildo, żeby nie denerwować Toziera jeszcze bardziej. Rozwinęła szarą taśmę, nożyczkami ją przecięła i zaczęła sklejać okulary Richiego. Richa frustrowało to, że ze swoją wadą wzroku nie mógł tego zrobić samodzielnie. Przez myśl przeszło mu nawet to, że gdyby Eddie to zobaczył, stwierdziłby, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel do niczego się nie nadaje. Co czasami Rich uważał za całkiem słuszne stwierdzenie.

Mógł mieć jedne z najlepszych ocen w klasie, mógł rozumieć algebrę jak mało kto, mógł mówić po hiszpańsku z dobrym akcentem, mógł nawet wygrywać konkursy, ale w niczym nie czuł się dobry. W niczym. Nawet niektóre swoje żarty uważał za mocno żałosne, szczególnie ostatnio. Nie miał też zielonego pojęcia o tym, co ma ze sobą zrobić w życiu, po ukończeniu studiów, po wyjeździe z Derry. Przecież był w głębokiej dupie, skoro nawet nie mógł sobie sam skleić głupich okularów. Chciał zostać komikiem, jasne, ale czuł, że nie ma szans. Przecież nie był na tyle dobry w wymyślaniu zabawnych tekstów. 

— Już. Schyl się, Richie — mruknęła Beverly, unosząc okulary, czekając, aż Tozier się nieznacznie schyli. A gdy to zrobił, założyła mu okulary i dodała ciche „ta daaa”.

Już nieraz miał okulary posklejane taśmą. Kiedyś złamały mu się w połowie, między szkłami. Innym razem całkiem odpadł mu prawy zausznik. Ale nigdy nie działo się to zaledwie miesiąc po kupieniu ich. Rich najbardziej bał się tego, że kiedy wróci do domu, mama zobaczy tę piekielną taśmę, będzie zwyczajnie zawiedziona i znów pomyśli o tym, że się z kimś bił, choć powinna mieć trochę więcej wiary w instynkt samozachowawczy swojego jedynego syna.

Nie, żeby w rzeczywistości jakikolwiek instynkt samozachowawczy posiadał.

— Hej, kiedy kończycie? Możemy iść na hot dogi do tej budki z fast foodami przy Neibolt Street.

Bev popatrzyła na Toziera przekonująco, ale nikt nie musiał powtarzać mu niczego dwa razy. Ba, nie musiał nawet słyszeć tekstu o hot dogach przy Neibolt. Wiedział w końcu, że spędzenie czasu z przyjaciółmi da mu chwilę odmóżdżenia, chwilę wytchnienia od codziennych myśli, które plątały mu się w głowie przez cały czas.

— O mój Boże, Eddie by cię zabił, gdyby usłyszał, że chcesz nas wyciągnąć na hot dogi — uśmiechnął się, poprawił okulary na nosie i popatrzył na zegar. Jeszcze Dwadzieścia minut i sprzątanie.

— Jestem w stanie słyszeć, jak opowiada nam o cholesterolu i tym, czym skutkuje jego wysoki poziom — rzuciła Beverly, zdejmując czapkę z bobrem oraz uśmiechając się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, szeroko, ukazując białe zęby.

— Możemy do niego zadzwonić, gdy już je zjemy — rzucił Mike, też się wesoło uśmiechając.

Richiego naprawdę cieszyło to, że ani razu nie zapytał go o powód pracy w lodziarni. Może jednak zbyt pochopnie stwierdził, że przyjaciele zaczną podchodzić do niego w inny sposób, niż dawniej, gdy usłyszą, że pracuje, żeby dawać jakoś radę na studiach. Może naprawdę nie nadawał się do osądów, skoro wszystkie były tak głupie oraz nielogiczne. Szybko przegnał tę myśl i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Jego mama nigdy nie narzeka, kiedy robię jej hot doga, więc on też nie powinien aż tak się o to czepiać. To tak naprawdę całkiem zdrowe i satysfakcjonujące — stwierdził ze śmiertelną powagą.

Nie uśmiechnął się nawet wtedy, gdy Mike zaczął się śmiać, a Beverly pacnęła go w ramię, choć niesamowicie cieszyło go to, że oboje zrozumieli znaczenie jego słów. 


End file.
